Merely Associates
by Lirara xox
Summary: Anaki thinks she's all alone and no one could ever care for her. To top it off she has a past she wants to leave burried and dead. She believes that everyone is a traitor and future enemy. So what will happen when she (who is pretending to be a boy) gets caught up with the host club? And surrounding characters? O.C pairings but Tama/Haru all the way Rated T swearing, love.
1. Chapter 1: The host club!

**Authors Note: Hey everyone this is my own little Ouran Highschool Host club story. I was bored and a friend was like watch this anime so I was like sure whatever. Afterwards I started reading some other fanfics and began to take a liking to it so yeah here is my story and there is slight swearing... because Anaki can't keep his mouth shut! ... Oh I don't own OHSHC not that you would think I did... Oh and please reveiw if you have any ideas please tell me!****  
**

**- Lirara xox**

* * *

**Anaki POV**

"Don't worry I'll be fine Nia remember we're in the same school this time no one will bully you. So don't act like your all alone", I smiled warmly over at my younger sister.

She nodded her long bleach white hair swaying along with her bobbing head.

"I know sis- er I mean big brother." Nia smiled shyly.

I slumped forward digging my hands in the pockets of my black slacks.

Twirling around in a circle her short thigh length, cherry blossom pink colored uniform skirt swirled around her body.

She leaning forward and grabbed my hand,

"I can't wait school will be so much fun, with you here. This place is positively beautiful"!

I couldn't help but smile at my younger sister's actions.

She was probably the only person I knew who was able to make me smile. We continued to talk about our new school as we walked up its pearl pink halls.

I had to admit it was impressive.

But I didn't really care. I was here to go to school and get good grades, then go to college, inherit my dead father's company and continue on with life.

There was no way in hell that I would let anyone stop me from my goal. I wanted to get Nia and I out of my uncle's custody as soon as I turned 18 years of age.

That man was a monster and I don't want my sister anywhere near him or his whore of a wife.

My sister dragged me along by my hand 'till we reached my classroom, class 2a. She walked in beside me students glanced over at us whispering.

She smiled brightly pecking me on my cheek like she had done when we were little. I heard girls around us say, "Awww brother sister looooove"!

Really what were they swooning and blushing about?

Fucked up rich people.

"Bye big brother see you after school"! She waved running off and out the door.

I sighed folding my arms over my chest throwing my feet on the back of the guy's chair in front of me.

"Escuse me? But could you please, get your feet off my chair"?

A good looking boy with raven black hair and glasses turned toward me smirking sarcastically.

A shadow covered his face which I would have been scared of... if I were a toddler.

But I ignored my usual sarcastic respounces that I would have spouted.

This was Ouran High and I was one day going to be doing buisness with the pathetic fools in this school...

Even if I didn't think their spoiled asses deserved it.

"My bad." I quickly pulled my feet off of his chair and moved them over onto my own desk.

Then some pretty boy blonde who was sitting next to the dark haired nerd spoke up.

"Hey Kyoya! Who was that guy you were just scolding"?

Sighing the boy shrugged," I can't really locate anything but his and his sister's names..."

Wait! What the hell!

Do all rich people go through random people who they have never met before's files?

I sighed griping the side of my desk trying to put that thought out of my mind as the teacher walked in the room.

"Good morning class and welcome back to school today we have a knew transfer student all the way from Barcelona, Spain. Please step forward to introduce yourself Mr. Kygoshin"

I nodded walking towards the front of the class.

"My name is Anaki Kygoshin". I nodded trying to get by with just my name but of course the stupid teacher had to say...

"Any questions for Mr. Kygoshin"? A few students raised their hands. Including that one, the pretty boy blonde called Kyoya.

"Is Barcelona as beautiful as people say it is"? A girl in the front row asked.

I wanted to say something like 'your rich as fuck go there yourself bitch and quit asking such stupid questions.

Or, 'you've seen the pictures haven't you? Go look yourself'.

But I knew better I had been taught by my Father how to fake out other people he was a con-man after all.

"Oh yes it was but, not as pretty as it is here I am grateful to the school board and staff for letting me attend. Plus the girls are much prettier here anyways."

I plastered on my most fake smile and bowed.

Causing many girls to blush.

They didn't even know I was girl... it kind of creeped me out.

Then another girl spoke. "Do you know how to speak Spanish then"? ...

I almost face-palmed right there.

'I don't know, do you live in Japan and know how to speak in japanese'?

Dear god these girls are really ditzy right down to the core!

I tilted my head I'm pretty sure my green eyes twinkled and white/silver hair curved around my face.

"eres hermosa" I said softer then silk.

She blushed, "What does that mean"?

I smiled,"you are beautiful".

Several girl's noses began to bleed out and they began to faint.

The teacher herself was covering a red blush as she shooed me to my seat.

The two pretty boys in front of me began to whisper to each other in deep conversation.

"He's so cool and totally hot"! The girl's in my class began to murmur.

I ignored them though what I had just done was show, we weren't real friends I only did that for my Uncle's reputation and mostly for my own gain.

Secretly I began to hate everyone in that damn classroom for liking me. For buying my act.

* * *

**Nia POV**

My sister is the coolest person I know.

But also the coldest.

She isn't as nice as people think she is. But I love her anyway we'd been through so much crap in our life.

Its no wonder my sister acts like she does a mask covering her face.

She's always protected me from harm.

Held me when I cried.

Then got revenge on whoever made me cry.

I always tried to repay my sister by just being there, just standing beside her. I was born with a rare blood disease, and asthma.

The doctors say one day I might wake up and just die.

Just like that.

That's one reason why my sister acts the way she does. Like a Mom more then she does a sister.

She's always took care of me when I was sick which was often.

Sometimes she gets really depressed and isn't able to move or anything.

Its more like a phobia actually, she is afraid of losing everyone she loves of being alone.

She'll never admit it but its true. That's why I'm always with her. Sometimes she sinks down so depressed she refuses to eat and mopes around.

One time I caught her trying to overdose on pills. It was scary. I was scared. She promised never to do it again... but I know she was lying we both do.

I stood in front of my elementary class 1a smiling. "My name is Nia Kigoshin nice to meet you all I look forward to being your fellow classmate."

I winked pressing my hands behind my back. My green eyes wide with innocence.

Father would laugh at me right now. He had taught me how to lie and I'm a pretty good one if I do say so myself.

* * *

**During Free Period...**

It was free period and I was with my sister and we were looking for a quiet place to draw. Well I wanted to draw, my sister wanted to take a quick snooze.

We came to an abandoned music room which my sister put in a, "damn rich people wasting money on shit they don't need."

I smiled laughing, "Your really mean".

I then opened the door.

She shrugged, "like I give a fuuuuu-"

We stopped short at the sight of 7 super hot guys standing in front of us rose petals swirling around us.

My sister stood still frozen in her position.

"Hellooooo my beautiful princess and prince Welcome to The Ouran Host club-"

Some purple eyed blonde said dramatically.

"Oh I see we have a gay visitor..." The boy reached forward grabbing Anaki and I by our hands.

"Tell me which do you prefer the strong silent type"?

He pointed over at a tall handsome giant of a boy with dark black hair and dark black eyes.

"Or perhaps you prefer the boy Lolita." He waved over to a cute 10 year old with blonde hair and almond brown eyes.

"But maybe you enjoy the mischievous type." He pointed to a pair of super hot orange haired twins with hazel gold eyes...

"Or the cool type..." A boy with coal black hair and glasses stepped forward, eyes narrowed and smirking.

"Maybe the natural "? Another familiar boy with wide brown eyes and matching hair smiled kindly at me.

"Orrrr the dashing prince." The boy spun around grabbing my chin, "so beautiful, who will it be-"

The boy was stopped short as Anaki's fist connected with his jaw.

He fell to the ground crying.

"Keep you dirty ass hands off my sister you perv." I jumped behind my older sister clutching her now wrinkled uniform.

"~Hey boss are you okay~"? The twins asked in concern and my sister grabbed my hand pulling me out the door.

"Damn rich people", she muttered as we ran.

We tried to get away but were grabbed by the giant guy.

He plucked Anaki over his shoulder and hugged me to his chest with his other arm.

I considered trying to squirm out of his grasp, but I knew he'd just chase me down again.

My sister on the other hand was cursing and hitting the boy in the back.

I know it hurt the guy a little by the way the guy winced. My sister used to be a street fighter so it had to hurt some.

I kind of enjoyed being carried this guy was strong and fast...

But I was quickly tooken aback when he sat us down in an abandoned room.

It was dark, it was quiet, it was scary.

I reached out for Anaki's hand and quickly found it.

I had never told anyone this but... I'm afraid of the dark.

I could feel the hot tears fall down my face and my sister push me into her chest.

It calmed me down the sound of her heart beating... If anything I could count on her.

Being there for me. And no one else.

She was the only person in the world who cared, who was there for me 24/7 if I was ever in trouble she was by my side.

And I would never let anyone hurt her.

That's when the lights turned on we were surrounded by all those guys they were all sitting there looking at us.

"Now tell me everything and anything-"The boy with glasses stopped when he saw me.

It was so embarressing having complete strangers see me cry.

It just made me cry harder, and I burried myself into my older sister's shirt.

"Wh-what's wrong Nia-chan"? The small blonde boy asked.

I just shook my head not even worried that a complete stranger knew my name.

And wrapped my arms around my sister's neck hiding my face from those scary boys.

"Thanks alot you jerks you made my sister cry", My sister said a dark aura emmiting from her body.

The 'boss' guy as the twins called him started freaking out and having a panic attack.

"Please I am soooooo sorry don't punch me again I beg of you." The boy jumped to the floor bowing before Anaki.

"Why would he punch you Sempai? Kyoya's the one who planned all of this", the adorable brown haired boy said.

Boss guy twirled around smiling,

"That's right isn't it? Yes, Mommy! You were the one who suggested this so this barbaric fool cannot punch me"!

The boss guy smirked rubbing his chin approvingly.

"~ Eh boss ~" The twins said laughing.

The blonde turned, "Wha- EEEEK".

He screamed as my brother kicked him in the chest.

The blonde whent soaring to the floor his arms flailing.

He then suddenly was in the corner of the room planting mushrooms.

Poor guy, Anaki had gone to far this time. I turned around suddenly everyone's eyes on me and I smiled giggling.

These guys are hilarious! I turned to Anaki,

"brother don't be so mean that's my new friend"!

"Fine... I geuss I won't punch him anymore..." he shrugged.

I glared back.

"Okay! Okay! Or kick or stab or kill or... I won't hurt him... to much." she gave up.

I smiled and ran over to the boy in the corner.

"Hi! Hi! My name is Nia-chan", I reached my hand over to my new dono helping him up.

The two twins snickered,

" ~ He's really enjoying the attension ya know ~".

My brother shrugged, "she does this all the time she chooses someone she thinks is funny and intresting and calls them her best friend acting almost like a pet".

The boys all ooooooh-ed in understanding.

I began to start a conversation with the blonde smiling and nodding preppy like.

'Til the cute brunette said. "I don't even think we introduced ourselves".

* * *

**Authors Note: Yay! Cliff hanger anyway... tell me how I did and reveiw... favorite or whatever I hope you liked it ... Thankyou for reading! And have a great day...**

**- Lirara xox**


	2. Chapter 2: My partner

** I do not own Ouran high school host club members characters or scenes ;) So don't think I do I only own my O.C's!**

* * *

**Anaki POV**

It had been around a week since my encounter with the hostclub and I was doing the best I could to avoid them. But to tell the truth it wasn't working.

Every time I thought I had lost them they were there. I thought I was a goner and I was gonna lose it sooner or later...

You see after they had introduced themselves to me they had gotten it into their tiny brains that I should be a host...

And I had told them just so, "No way in hell"!

My friend Sue Lee had tried to convince me to join too. Something about "opening me up to better influences". Whatever, I was not going to join those circus freaks.

Kyoya, he and Mori were the only ones I could stand in that group. Haruhi was okay too. But I didn't think of her as one of those loons.

I satdown in 5th period World Geography it was one of my favorite subjects, the teacher was pretty cool and she wasn't like the other ones who would blush whenever they asked me a question.

The only other person I knew was Kyoya in this class and he wasn't trying to lure me into his club.

My hands folded behind my head and legs on my desk, I sat in the back listening to her talk about the St. Helen's mountain range...

I had been there once with my Mom. She had always been adventerous and loved to think of everyday as a new page of a brand new book.

She was the only one who I had ever loved... and she had commited suicide, she left me. So I hate her too. That's when the teacher's voice brought me back to ground zero.

"Mr. Kygoshin you will be pairing up with Mr. Otori", she said and continued pairing people up. Kyoya grabbed his things and walked over to my desk.

I pulled my feet from there comfy position and sat upright in my chair.

He pulled up a seat and began to pull out a notepad and a pen.

His peircing gaze met mine and he spoke his voice refined and cold,

" I will have you know I donnot intend to fail World Geography so if it is at all possible why don't you quit daydreaming and put forth some effort... partner ".

The last word he spoke was not like the others.

It seemed to be as if he were trying to toy with me, make me angry or something. Toy with my emotions.

" How would you like to do this project Kyoya- ...cun"?

I asked with my usual pleasant smile putting on a charade of complete idiocy.

His glasses gleamed and he seemed to be looking right through me...

But that's impossible my- my act its bulletproof...right?

He nodded,"Well I will do the written portion if that is alright with you Anaki-san".

It seemed to be more of a statement then a question.

I nodded, " thats fine with me. I am better with creative things anyway, I'll do the creative portion".

He instantly pulled out a dark black notebook scribbling down things in it.

"How about we do the work together after the host club is finished".

I wanted to shout, 'Can't we do it some other time please'!

But kept my mouth shut.

He gave me a fake smile. I gave him one back, it felt so cheesy I began to chuckle to myself...

Frowning a bit I relized something, This was the first time I had actually laughed that wasn't part of my mask...

I used to smile all the time when I was smaller. But not since... I shook my head as class came to an end after sorting things out with Kyoya.

_I don't need to smile when you smile people take advantage of your happiness they take it away. I need to quit buying the acts everyone puts on Kyoya acts so fake it makes me want to puke he's not good at it either. Pathetic._

I wrote the sentence down in my blue notebook and gathered my things walking out of the classroom preparing myself for my next horrible encounter with the Hostclub.

* * *

**After School...**

I sighed, "Sorry Song Lee I can't come over today... I have family stuff ya know"? I lied.

She smiled laughing, "I thought you said you hated your family".

"I do its just my stupid ass Uncle's a total jerk".

Which wasn't a lie he is.

She waved her hand in the air,

"yeah, yeah".

And walked off.

Leaving myself alone in the hallway wanting to follow her out to call my driver to take my sorry ass home.

But I walked down the long marble halls past the giant arrays of flowers.

Ready to scream, I came upon the hostclub entrance.

I opened the door as dozens of rose petals swirled around in a tornado.

Cursing I stepped forward and smacked into a tall pillar hitting myself in the head.

When I turned around I looked into the eyes of Tamaki an inch away from my face...

"Stay away from me"!

I yelled scrambling over to the nearest dark corner and turning around to face the tight space.

This was totally out of character for me, the Anaki they all knew would have smiled and said 'wow! this place is amazing'!.

But the real me was screaming, Unknown territory get the hell out'!

Tamaki ran forward wrapping his hands around my waist.

"MY dear son are you alright? You hit your noggin pretty hard aginst that pillar over there.

I could feel myself getting angry,"Let go of me if you don't want to die Tamaki-san".

He jumpeed back,"S-son..."? He said nervously.

"I am not your son, you are not my Dad, and you never will be and I will not EVER want you too be, so leave me the hell alone and don't ever call me that again or I will be pushing you off a roof and throwing you body in the garbage disposal one peice at a time". I said in a small whisper.

The images of my dead father's body crashing to the pavement fresh in my mind. The way his blood splattered all over my face...

Again, again, and again.

I grabbed my face in both hands then slapped myself. The hosts all looked at me worry and curiosity in their eyes.

Hunny tilted his head a frightened look on his small face, "... that was a little to mean... don't you think"?

I shrugged and turned back to my corner pulling my backpack infront of me protectively and pulling out the one thing I had left of my father's before he died.

The ipod he had given me.

I plugged in the earphones and listened to 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Greenday.

The hostclub was opening and customers began to flow in.

I watched the boys conduct their buisness in my corner listening to my music... I pulled out my notebook...

_ If Mom was still here it would be okay. But of course she left I hate them both Mom and Dad for leaving me I hate them I hate everyone. Except Nia if something happened to her... I would kill myself yes... that's what I would do die. And forget forever, who I am and ever was._

That's when a really pretty girl came up to me.

She had long light rust brown colored hair. And light brown eyes a large pink bow sat atop her head and she had a bossy demeanor about her.

"Hey you! Will you get up and quit sulking already! People like you make me sick! Your handsome, your rich, and not to mention have a unique personality but you sit there sulking and being a burden"!

She pointed at me accusingly.

"Whatever. Go jump off a building WHORE"! I snarled back at her.

The people in the room all turned looking at us with wide stares.

She smiled,"Oh yes! You would be just what we need in this host club the perfect combination of aloofness and a total bad boy attitude"! She squealed.

"What? Wait who the hell are you"?

I asked in bewilderment standing up looking at her I was about her size and weight maybe I coul take her on.

She laughed a scary mind boggling laugh,"I am Renge your new boss! And you will join the host club"!

She demanded glaring me down a smirk on her face.

I got some weird looks from the host club. And a small smirk from Kyoya

I smirked back folding my arms over my chest," And who's going to make me you "?

She laughed again,

"NO you want to"!

I tilted my head she knew something.

Something I didn't want anyone to know.

She leaned forward her lips a few centimeters from my ear...

...Lets just say I decided to join the host club and leave it at that.

After the host club had finished Renge told Tamaki I would be joining and that I did.

He was so happy he hugged me. I threw him off of me threatening to commit homicide on his ass.

Kyouya soon walked over to me I noticed all the customers were gone now... he approached me with a hidden curiosity.

"So what made you decide to join the host club Anaki"? He smirked pressing his ball point pen to the notepad in his hands.

"Oh...I just had a change of heart you know? I'd do anything for my... D- Daddy",

I muttered under my breath.

Tamaki turned suddenly grabbing me around my waist hugging me to death,

"Oh Daddy knew you'd come around"!

I did a shaky nod in return wanting to sock him in the face 'till he was no longer handsome.

Hikarou and Karou threw their arms around my shoulders,

"We found ourselves a new toy"!

I bit my tonge in response.

Trying to calm myself.

Hunny was more eccentric saying,"Now we can hang out with all the time right Taka"!

I smiled knowing he wanted to hang out without some secret motive like the devilish twins...

Kyouya approached me a tired look in his eyes but a small beam of suspicion too.

"Its been a long day... why don't we do the homework this weekend"? He said running hands through his soft hair.

I noticed for once that Kyouya looked cute when he was worn out...

I shook that horrid thought from my head.

I may be a girl but I wasn't one of those girls, the ones I saw running mindlessly after Kyouya like that.

"O-okay Kyouya-san sounds cool to me".

I spoke quickly packing my things and smiling a kind but fake smile towards him.

He pulled out a black notepad and began to write in it,

"I will have a driver come pick you up Saturday sometime...".

He turned around and walked away to the other end of the room to his desk typing things in on his laptop.

Wait a second... How in the hell does that bastard know my address!?

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey so you like? He finally joined the host club! Your probally like 'tell me why already and blah blah blah tell me more' or ' what is up with these little notes Anaki keeps writing in his notebook'? I hope you enjoyed and review review ****review!...I don't own OHSHC but I wish I did!**

**Signing out,**

**Lirara xox**


	3. Chapter 3: Gummy worms

**Authors Note: I've been kinda depressed lately so I'm gonna start making some hard ****decisions and give my story some deep sentimental in the chapters to come... I feel bad for the next few chapters after this one But I have to make these kind of desiscions and you will learn more about Anaki's at home life and some of his past to. Please favorite, follow, and review!**

**Anaki POV**

It was Friday! My favorite day of the week right next to Saturday! I flung on my uniform and ran my hands through my newly highlighted hair. I'd put bright cherry red streaks in my snow white hair and was wearing a pair of red and white high tops that were white with red skulls on them. I spat out my tooth paste. I ran out the door forgetting I still hadn't done my homework but not really caring all that much.

I passed by a maid who immediately spoke, " Master I wanted to tell you your little sister isn't feeling well today and is staying home".

Stopping I turned around, " should I stay here and take care of her I don't want her to be lonely-"

She smiled, "Don't worry Master I will have a doctor come and check her out and make sure she is perfectly comfortable", She bowed again.

Her smile gave me some reassurance and I grabbed my backpack from a near by butler and a bag of gummy worms and chocolate bars from the kitchen for breakfast.

I'm not the most healthy eater and rich people food gives me a stomach ache, plus I have this low blood sugar problem... I ran out to the limo jumped in and nibbled on my sweets. I wish I had stayed with her because her state was only going to get worse.

Much worse.

A little later I was walking down the long marble hallways to my classroom my left hand wrapped around a bag of gummy worms and my right digging through them. I popped one in my mouth as some one literally slammed into me I fell backwards and looked up to see some guy in a dark cape and hood.

Apparently he had tripped over his cape or something. He looked up at me and for a brief moment forest green met sapphire blue...

" Anaki- chan"?

He said his eyes widening his body on top of mine. I blushed a bit but hid it with a stern expression pushing him off of me and slowly standing up... I knew those eyes they belonged to a childhood friend of mine from when I was the cute cuddly Anaki.

" N- Nekozawa - cun"!

I smiled broadly and gave him my hand helping him up. Students began to gather around us I would to if I were them its not every day a host club member and a guy like Nekozawa get all buddy buddy with each other...

Thats when I felt someone grab my shoulder and turned slightly to the sight of Tamaki and utter shock and horror.

" S- son you know Nekozawa- senpai"?

He held his hand over his heart and shouted in my face.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged but turned back to Nekozawa with a smile,

" Wow I haven't seen you in forever! I can't believe your actually here in front of me Neko- cun"!

The hosts were now all gathering around us Haruhi looked at us both.

"How do you know Nekozawa- senpai"? She said curiously.

"Neko- cun and I go way back its a long story... He actually saved my life once", I said merely offering a small smile at Neko.

He blushed abit in his dark wig and cape bringing out his little cat puppet Bekendorf.

"The way I remember it you saved my life more then once... I was only repaying the debt., I nodded but sighed biting the inside of my cheek as I saw the twins hurry over to try and get the whole story.

But Neko merely shrugged and turned his eyes met mine and I thanked him silently for not revealing anything else for keeping his mouth shut.

He spoke quietly his cloaked back to me, " Class is starting soon I had better go..." and ran off disappearing in the distance.

Hunny tugged on my blazer with wide eyes, " Are you two close"? He asked innocently the other hosts looked on in curiosity.

A memory of him kissing me in the gardens late at night a kiss he had told me meant we were bonded forever flashed through my mind and I smiled sincerely.

" You could say that..."

I popped 5 gummy worms in my mouth chewing furiously and looked over at Kyo- cun. Handing him a sketch of him I had done last night he had vampire teeth and a dark shadow covering his face while the rest of the hosts were seen cowering in a corner.

" What do you think I was working on it last night"? I smiled a bit.

He looked up at me, "Its... interesting".

I laughed thats exactly the response I was looking for.

The twins walked over to me and pouted,

~" Aw you didn't do one of us?~

I rolled my eyes, " No I'll do one of you later I'm working on one of Hunny -senpai sorry."

Hunny smiled, "Wow thats really nice of you Ana- chan! Isn't it Takashi"?

Mori nodded once, "Yeah".

I sighed and reacehed my hand into my gummy worms package, It was EMPTY.

" Wha? My gummy worms! No way"! I said disappointed.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "Um senpai they're just gummy worms..."

I growled around and stomped my foot, "Danm it! I love these things more then anything in the world! They're more then just gummy worms... they're an addiction"!

The twins rolled they're eyes, " Oh come on it can't be that serious gummy worms are just some kind of commoner's candy anyway". That was horrible! How could those no good twins say that gummy worms are... a way of life!

I slumped forward and moaned, " Just for this I can already tell I'm going to have a bad day I should have said I was sick like Nia".

Hunny frowned tears at his eyes.

Along with Tamaki,

" Nia's sick! Why didn't you tell your Daddy anything"?!

I bent down to the floor and dug through my back pack ,

"Its no biggie she gets sick all the time..."

I growled where are my damn gummy worms did I really eat them all that fast?

I stood immediately and dug through my pocket grabbing my phone and calling my personal butler Saitusho.

The hosts watched me and quieted down a bit. It rung three times before Saitusho answered.

"Saitusho... I'm out of gummy worms..."

I could here him sigh from here, "There is an extra pack in your locker remember?"

"Thanks"! I responded with light sarcasm and hung up sticking my phone in my pocket.

"Ahhh what was that about Senpai"? Haruhi asked.

I smiled, "EEP! I can't wait to get my gummy worms I hope I have the sour kind I love that type oh yes I should bring a whole 'nother backpack full of them next time..." Hey! Don't judge me those things are just so damn good...

"Senpai"? They all asked.

I turned around immediately and grabbed my things ignoring them thinking about my sister for a moment drowning out the voices in the crowded halls I wonder how she's doing... I hope she's all right.

She wasn't.

* * *

Tamaki poked me in the shoulder, "Did you do your homework"?

I laughed and shrugged, "Nope".

He shook his head and turned to Kyo-cun, "Momma! Anaki didn't do his homework"!

Kyo-cun ignored Tamaki writing in his notebook or doodling I'm gonna get ahold of that damn notebook of his one day...

I pulled my headphones on listening to 'I don't care', by Apocalyptica.

The teacher asked me to take them off i just shrugged,

"Sorry! I can't hear you over the music"!

I can tell I pissed him off, I just smirked. This school was full of a bunch of wimpy ass teacher's thats for sure.

My pencil began to draw in my sketch pad. The shapes whisking across the paper with ease. 'Till I saw what I had drawn coming out of my daze...

It was Neko- cun with his puppet Bekendorf sitting on a window sill the full moon behind him and no cape or hood his gentel smile played across his lips. I stared at that picture for awhile... I should sketch and paint it when I get home. then give it to him...

I smiled softly and listened to my music the words flowing through my brain... I should paint a picture of all the hosts to... That would be awesome!

My head resting against my hand I sighed thinking of my future projects and my little sister for some reason... I just couldn't get her off my mind...


	4. Chapter 4: A Beach Brawl

I was sitting in my room on my computer talking to an old friend of mine. She went to a Performing Arts school with me in Barcelona.

When suddenly my room door erupted and standing there were the Host club. I was clad in sweat pants and a black T- shirt that said 'death to Santa' on it. They walked in and imediately froze.

My room isn't the most welcoming place in the world truthfully everything is black and dark maroon. With horror movie posters hanging around everywhere.

Turning around my reading glasses perched on my nose I smiled a toothy grin,

"What the hell do you think your doing in my room"?

"Daddy just wanted to come visit his little boy- ",

Tamaki stuttered.

Glad I had a baggy shirt on instead of something that hugged my boobs I slammed my hand down on the keyboard splitting it in two.

"your in my room at 10:00 a.m I'm busy and your in MY room..."?

I ran forward and slammed my foot into Tamaki's face.

"EEP"!

Tamaki fell to the ground holding his face.

The twins snickered a bit,

"We didn't know you needed reading glasses".

I glared at them,

"I wear reading glasses because I'm partially blind in one god damn eye you fucking jerks"

They jumped backwards and made a sympethetic face.

Kyoya sighed and grabbed Tamaki by his collar,

"We're going to the beach come on".

"Hey wait a second I'll meet you guys out there in a second go on ahead of me"!

They shrugged and walked out.

I quickly wrapped my chest and grabbed some black swimming shorts trimmed in red, and some red flip flops, then pulled on a black tank top. That had a panda bear on it with blood leaking out of it's eyes. Then I pulled on some large black sunglasses.

An hour or two later after refusing to say anything to them, slamming my head on the glass window repeatedly we arrived at the Okinawa beach.

I pulled the black baseball cap over my snow white hair and slumped forward following the idiots down to the beach. I stuck a skeleton head shaped sucker in my mouth and followed them.

If there is one thing I hate its 1. Sun

2. water... I looked around the hosts were really playing it up I set my stuff off on a secluded area near Kyoya- san and opened up the dark umbrella pulling out my bag of junkfood I had brought and my sketchbook.

" Not going in the water"? He smirked.

"No. I hate water, I hate Sun, and I hate you guys.",

I fell to the ground on the towel and munched on Bar Be- Que chips.

A while later girls began to arrive and I sighed whatever at least it would give me something to do. A couple minutes later I was munching on gummy sharks when some girls all came looking pretty cute in some nice swimsuits.

I used to wear stuff like that when I was younger not anymore.

" Anaki Sempai... Why don't you want to get in the water"?

A pretty brown haired girl asked with bows in her hair.

I sat up leaning back on one hand and tilted my head a bit,

"I hate water".

The girls all looked at me with wide stares everyone else began to gather around...

"W- why do you hate water"?

She asked getting on her knees in front of me staring me in the eyes.

"When I was younger I had these cousins... They were like my best friends",

I smiled faintly.

"One day my parents told them to watch me... I wanted to go swimming but they wanted to go to the park..."

I winked at her.

"I kept bothering them about it and I did something to piss them off ",

I stared into space getting lost in the memory.

"So they threw me in the pool and held me under for being such a brat",

I laughed bitterly and smirked.

She grabbed my hand,

" Oh my gosh thats horrible"!

I smiled,

"My Dad didn't think so..."

Everyone was staring at me

"Sempai...", Haruhi murmured.

I laughed standing up and dusting off my shorts, "But! That doesn't mean I'm scared of water! I just don't like it, like a cat hates a dog".

I sat back down again and sighed,

"I'm thirsty do you got anything to drink Kyo- kyo"?

He rummaged through a bag near him as the other hosts flirted with the girls. Then pulled out a bottle of gatorade, handing it to me.

"Thanks". I pressed it aginst my lips as his eyes looked over at me giving me a weird feeling I merely twisted the lid on the bottle and smiled at him.

" You have cousins"? He asked.

"Nope."

"So you lied",

he said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious".

I smiled standing up.

"See ya later Sempai", I started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To find something to do I hate the Sun but I hate boredom even more".

I stuck my tonge out at him. He smirked a bit in return.

I was approached by some girls as I strolled along the beach the waves lapping at my feet.

" Hey Anaki can we talk to you"?

" Sure whatever you want or... we can do something more fun", I winked.

" What would that be ", the girl in the very middle of the four bikini cladded girls asked blushing.

The girl was so distracted that she fell forward tripping to the ground.

I knelt next to her, " Are you okay"?

She nodded I could tell she meant it but I wanted to treat her she was one of my regulars... But I don't remember her name heh.

"No I don't want you to injure yourself ".

I said as she began to stand up.

"But really I'm fine Sempai",

she said truthfully.

I smiled and grabbed her hand, "Get on my back".

She blushed, "A- alright".

I lifted her up on my back, the other girls swooned.

I smiled carrying her as I walked down the beach 3 other girls trailed behind me.

I was walking patiently keeping up conversation when something slammed into my chest.

"What was that"?

I rubbed my chest and found a small fist sized rock at my feet. We were a bit far off from the rest of the hosts and some guys started crowding towards us.

I sat the girl down and she stood up blushing and whiping sand off of herself.

"Hey look at the chicks I could totally go for the hotty in the pink bikini right about now," one of them said with a smirk.

"Yeah me too bro but ew look at the lil pip squeak in the middle he's damn right small and goth",

The other said.

"Hey don't talk to Anaki- Sempai like that! Besides this is a private beach you shouldn't be here!"

A girl said as the others slinked off a bit. I growled a bit looking distastfully at the two idiots.

"Aw come on sweatheart we just wanna have some fun-" Guy one said.

I pushed my bangs out of my eyes,

"I believe we are through talking leave before I kick your ass".

Guy two grabbed me by my collar and punched me,

" Who's kicking who's ass again"?

I turned to the other girls,

"RUN".

The girls scampered off hopefully, to find help. The guys began to curse.

"Whats your problem goth boy do you want to get killed"? Guy 2 asked.

I shrugged swallowing back my fear, "Sure... I have all day".

Okay I knew some basic 'kick they're ass' moves but I wasn't a kendo master. The two were both stronger and bigger then me so my only chance was to be quick and have good stanima. I was slugged a good 5-6 times before I finally relized they were going to totally obliterate me. I'd gotten some punches in but none that signifigant. Guy one grabbed my hat and flung it off to the side along with my sunglasses.

My soft feminine face showed no emotion then I grabbed a handful of sand and flung it in they're faces.

I flung a foot forward leaning my full weight in it. Guy one fell on his ass swearing as I whipped around grappeling my hand around a rock and throwing it in one swift movement, it hit him in the nose, blood trickeled down and I kept on my dark mask as Guy 2 from behind coming at me screaming insults.

I stepped to the side and then jumped forward grabbing him by his neck then gripping tightly as I felt him fall to the ground. He was struggling twisting and turning his nails clawing into my skin. And teeth bared like an animal he bit me! Right on my wrist it hurt like hell so I jarred a balled fist in his face. He then smiled at me blood... my blood on his teeth and all over his mouth thats when I came out of my daze and relized why he was smiling.

I screamed and rolled over to the side just as a knife came swiping down at the back of my head. I felt a stinging sensation on my right cheek but ignored it and fell to the ground my bodies sudden spur of energy had left me and I was on my own. The cut had made me relize something... I'm not invincible I was in a daze.

Images of my dad being thrust off that building his body crumpeling on the pavement lifeless still fresh in my mind I wanted to scream... The two guys approached my but I couldn't hear what they were saying or feel anything or see them clearly. I fell backwards leaning aginst the sandy dune.

" If I die let me be facing my killers at the least",

I spoke aloud.

I closed my eyes... I'm sorry sister.

I felt someone like someone had stuck me with drugs... I was so groggy and dazed almost happy in a way. I sat up and looked down at the comforter... that was not mine!

I jumped a bit but calmed down as everything came back to me.

Wait a second.

Is there someone over there sitting lying on the couch across the room? I slowly got and crept over to the couch patato tip-toeing ever so softly. I got close enough to where I could see their face lightly lit in the sunrise...

Kyo- kyo?

What a drag. I wanted it to be someone I could beat up like a strange rapist or something.

I tapped him on the shoulder he flicked his eyes open then lurched forward grabbing me by my shirt collar,

"GOD DAMN IT I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP-"

He stopped suddenly and sighed looking at me relizing who I was. I smiled a bit just like my dad was when he woke up. My mom was an early riser and loved to watch the sunrise.

Nia was just really quiet when she woke up and it took her awhile to fully awake. And she hated to talk so early in the morning.

Me when I woke up I was totally refreshed happy and carefree! I loved the morning but evidentally he was not a morning person.

He let go of me and whisked a hand through his hair reaching over and mulling around for his glasses. I quirked a smile and reached over at where his glasses lay down on a coffee table.

I reached forward stilling his face with one hand and sliding them on his face with the other.

"There ya go Kyo-cun",

I smiled pleasantly at him and scratched at the pajamas I was wearing-

No... Oh no that meant...

He looked at me with curiosity tilting his head over to the side an evil gleam in his glasses,

"So why are you pretending to be a boy".

I gulped, "I-I um..."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Mwahahaha cliff hanger thingie you like? Favorite, Follow, and Reveiw. either is fine... Anyway I hope you like it and don't get to mad, as always thanks for reading reveiw all that good stuff :)**

**- Lirara xox**


	5. Chapter 5: Just a dream?

**Haruhi POV**

I satdown on the couch still just recovering from the thunderstorm from last night. What I really was really worried about was Anaki-senpai... I mean eh we are good friends and everything or I hope we're friends...

Sigh.

He's always seemed pretty cool not as weird as the host club thats for sure. I watched as the others began to file into the livingroom yawning and rubbing their eyes of sleep.

Tamaki came over to me and satdown along with the twins who began bothering me about breakfast.

Seriously? A good frind of ours is hurt and they're worried about breakfast?

I sighed,

"Serously you're not worried about Anaki -senpai at all"?

The twins shrugged,

"~I don't see how Anaki being hurt should effect us one way or the other ~".

" I meant the fact that he's been through alot of stuff you know with the brawl he had with those guys and everything"?

The two put on wide grins,

" Oh yeah that was awesome"!

Hikaru said.

"She totally kicked butt",

Karou said next.

"~But she did lose~"

They both pointed out.

" How dare you say that about your brother! He has went through alot and you should be supportive of him"!

Tamaki shouted at the two twins.

"~Geez boss touchy, touchy~"

The two rolled their eyes as Huni and Mori walked in. Well Hunny wasn't walking Mori was carrying him on his back while Huni was yawning cutely and rubbing his eyes.

Looking over at Huni who seemed totally adorable you wouldn't be able to tell he wasn't a morning person though he was pouting a bit which just made him look cuter...

* * *

**Anaki POV**

I woke up with a jolt shuttering, I felt for the clothing I was wearing discovering the clothes I had been wearing yesterday. So there was no way they knew I was a girl thank goodness. There was one thing about that dream that I was a little disappointed about though... Kyoya wasn't laying on a couch in my room.

But more importantly he didn't know I was a girl. I got up and immediately fell to my knees my legs falling at the unexpected weight but I shrugged it off gripping the side of the bed pulling myself to my feet.

I refused to let myself fall and fought the pain as I made myself walk over to the shower letting the sand fall off my body and sweat go down the drain as the hot water boiled spraying against my skin. Then toweling myself off and wrapping my chest I looked through the dresser that had a set of clothes waiting for me.

I pulled on the black cargo shorts and grabbed a purple tank top and pulled a gray zip up sleeveless hoodie over it. I slipped on the black converses with purple stars on them over my mismatched socks. Then looked around angerly for my sunglasses and baseball cap realizing they were back at the beach shore! No fucking way!

Sighing I went over to a nearby mirror and studied my scarred face. There was one long scar from the left apple of my cheek that went diagonal down towards my top lip. It hurt like hell and whenever I moved my lips it just stung some more. I examined the bite mark on my hand what was with that guy?

He had the teeth of an animal! I pulled out my phone and scanned through a series of texts most from the previous day from the other hosts... When I had disappeared fighting those two idiots.

One was from Nia though...

* * *

**Nia: R u having a good time? :)**

**Anaki: Yeah...**

* * *

I texted her back to tell the truth I wasn't having a good time at all my whole body felt like I'd been ran over by a semi truck! Sighing I ran a hand through my hair and reached for the door nob opening the door. When I did I quietly made my way to the cottages' living room.

I stood behind the corner peeking out watching as Tamaki poked a grumpy Kyoya. Haruhi was being bothered by Karou and Hikaru and not enjoying it at all by the looks of her face.

I pulled on my usual expressionless face and stepped out into the light of the living room entrance. The bite throbbed along with the scar but I walked to the nearest corner of the room and sat down in the little space huddled there in pure ignorance. The hosts all turned to look at me and Haruhi was the first to speak.

"Are you alright Senpai"? She asked with motherly concern, sure they had never told me she was a girl but it was pretty obvious.

Maybe I shouldn't say anything. And just stare into space hopefully they will leave me alone if I ignore them... Probably not though knowing Tamaki... short answers should suffice for them I hope. I really want my sunglasses back and my hat they aren't that special I just really want them back! They're mine after all.

"Ana- chan"? Huni appeared right in front of me hugging his stuffed bunny, "What's wrong"?

His small face was so much like Nia's ... I bit my lip and swallowed my hot tears and tilted my head standing upand shoving my hands in my pockets. "Nothing, nothing just thinking sorry... I'm fine Haruhi really", I plastered on a fake smile.

Then Karou pulled something out of a bag sitting on the floor next to him, "Hey Anaki-cun here's your stuff". He through the bag at me and I caught it looking through my stuff... MY BASEBALL CAP! AND SUNGLASSES!

I smiled looking up at him, "Where'd you find it"?

He shrugged, "Mori-senpai found it and told me I should give it to you". Aw... So Mori does have feelings!

I smiled and walked over to Mori giving him a halfway hug with one arm. "Thanks Taka- taka"!

The others tilted their heads in confusion, "Taka... taka"?

He just nodded curtly, "Yeah".

" Oh I give people nicknames sometimes to annoy them like Kyo over there, and other times as a symbol of gratitude", I winked holding a peace sign out to them.

The others gave me weird looks while Kyo had a small smile on his face.

I dug through my bag and pulled out my headphones and ipod and put on 'Oath to you' by Cher Lloyd. As I sat there chilling waiting for the limo to show up to take us home while Haruhi sat in the kitchen trying to cook while the others were bothering her.

Haruhi came over a little later and handed me a plate of food and I reached out with my bit hand the weight of it against the throbbing made me drop the plate and it exploded in slivers of glass.

Haruhi stared wide eyed, it was as if everything slowed down as I grabbed her by her hands swinging her on the couch atop of me. As the glass flew in the air toward her face.

She turned her face to face mine a few inches from my silent mask as I merely smiled and lightly pushed her off of me.

"Oops. My bad Haru- cun here I'll pick it up... 'kay"?

She didn't say anything and just sat there as if she were deep in thought and I began to pick the mess up throwing the food in the trash. The twins went up to Haruhi along with Tamaki asking if she was alright and that sort of thing while Huni was saying how scary that was and that trivia.

The thing is I just kept silent picking everything up it was as if I was invisible no one looked my way or said anything but I liked it that way. When I was younger people were to busy looking at Nia to see me. Not that I mind though sometimes its better to be the one hiding in the shadows then the guy in the spotlight... you get away with more shit that way.

* * *

**Authors Note: MWAHAHAHAHA! yesh :3 thats right it was just a dream.**

**I wouldn't let them figure it out that quick! I hope you liked the chapter and thankyou so much for the support you guys! Favorite, follow, reviw and thank you so much oh and I of course donnot own Ouran Highschool blah blah blah...**

**- Lirara xox**


	6. Chapter 6: Song Lee

Authors Note: Happy birthday to me! Anyways I hope you like the newest chapter sorry for the delay I have been studying for tests and blah, blah, blah. For my next chapter they will be doing cosplay. I have a great anime chosen don't worry! Any way I hope you like this chapter and since I haven't said this in a while...

I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB \BUT I DO OWN ANAKI! ;)

Anaki: *is in chains handcuffed in a cell* literally...

- Lirara xox

Anaki POV

I walked into the host club after a long drawn out day of school Song Lee followed me like she was attached to me her arm interlocked with mine. She wasn't really my friend or anything my Uncle had just told me her family and ours were going to be in need of a contemporary truce and I was to etch my way in her life as a good friend of sorts.

Which was totally unfair by the way all she did was touch me and trace her fingers along my cheek like I was some sort of valuable toy and flirt. But I liked her in a way of she was fun to hang out with. She had an air of bubbly, reassurance about her and knew I was a girl which I didn't mind to much she couldn't really use that aginst me to much.

But anyway I walked in her chin on my shoulder and arm interlocked with mine. Tamaki turned to me with a smile and got a baffled look on his glamorous face when he saw me,

"A- Anaki-kun who's your friend"?

"Oh this is Song Lee Zynino",

Song Lee bowed her head at the mention of her name the twins were looking at her in pure astonishment.

"No way! Your like one of the most famous teenage models in all of Japan"!

She was? Wow. I didn't know that... though she is super pretty. She had shoulder length dark brown hair that was cropped in cute messy ringlets along with huge wide turquoise eyes that flickered with amusement. Her skin had a light tan to it and her lips formed a smile only someone with an extreme pedigree could maintain for a long while.

Her lips curved to form two plump red lines in the form of a small tentive smile while her eyes swirled in different depths of blue she nuzzled her head aginst my shoulder with a light air of senority about her aura.

She opened her mouth and her voice danced in a small tune,

"So this is the group of idiots you've told me about Anaki dear",

she scanned the host club and tilted her head. The other customers began to gather around her with amazement and anger displayed on their faces.

she walked forward with grace and pointed at Tamaki with one finger,

"Your Tamaki Suoh, whose full name is René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine. Second-year student at Ouran Academy and the founder and president of the Host Club. The princely type, who entertains customers with upper-class etiquette and shameless flattery".

I smirked a bit at the way Tamaki's eyes widened in astonishment. She had done the same thing to me when we'd first met but she was at fault not knowing to much about me and became my friend because she wanted information on me.

"Kyoya Ohtori, calculating second-year student at Ouran Academy and vice-president of the Host Club, best friends with Tamaki, despite your completely different demeanors. You are secretive and intelligent, as are your ability to calculate the financial and social benefits that result from the Host Club's adventures demonstrates. And a very realistic and pragmatic person as well as a competent and accurate accountant. The Host Club would not have been successful without your uptight resourcefulness. Although you are rarely seen entertaining guests of the Host Club, and is considered the cool type".

She smiled as Kyoya momentarily lost his cool composure. Then turned to the twins who shuddered a bit under her purely evil eyes but perfectly succuming smile.

" Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin, depicted as mischievous, devious, and otherwise childish young men who toy with people, including their schoolmates. Additionally, because your parents were often away, you are deeply dependent on each other; joining the club has helped you to become more independent, little devil types in the club. They have their differences: Kaoru is nicer, more mature and considerate to the thoughts of others, while Hikaru is more immature even though he is the older twin. Their different personalities are best shown when they are separated, and they also speak a little differently. Hikaru has a deeper voice and tends to speak first, while Kaoru has a higher voice and tends to speak second. There are several ways how to tell the twins apart: Hikaru's hair is parted to the right side and Kaoru's hair parts to the left, and Hikaru tends to be on the left and Kaoru on the right."

She tilted her head showing them an innocent smile. While the two stood there in utter shock.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Huni for short. Huni you are depicted as a childish and cake-loving boy who is much older than what your elementary school appearance would indicate. You're also a strong fighter who can send people flying with one kick. Often around your cousin Mori, to whom you're very close, and lives with your father, the owner of a famous dojo, and little brother, Yasuchika, with whom you're often at odds with. Very fond of eating sweets

And always carries around a plush bunny named Usa-chan, an abbreviation of _usagi_, which means rabbit in english. Like Kyoya, has a difficult time waking up. Despite your cute nature, you wake up in the same manner as Kyoya, though is much quicker when dealing with the person that wakes you up. Hee hee, attracting customers with your boy lolita cuteness".

She winked and turned to Mori with another acussing glare and a heavily gaurded stare while Huni whimpered to Usa- chan about her being ' a scary girl stalker'.

I covered my mouth with my mind muffeling a laugh while the other hosts threw me an aggrivated glare which just made me laugh.

" Takashi Morinozuka usually called Mori, a third year student at Ouran Academy. Quiet and somewhat intimidating, but he is very protective of Honey, whom he calls by his first name, Mitsukuni. The Morinozuka family had protected and served the Haninozuka family for many generations. As the two families were joined by marriage two generations back, they became related to each other, thus breaking the master-servant tradition. Nevertheless, Mori still faithfully protects Honey and is always by his side, attending to his wishes and watching out for him".

Then she turned to Haruhi and merely shrugged,

"Your a commoner you got a scholar ship. Your mother is dead and your the natural type".

Her body moved quickly back to the position it had been in before but a small smirk occompanied her tentive lips. She was doing this on purpous I could tell to get under their skin and it had worked. Though Haruhi just seemed really angry.

"The other customers were wide eyed in astonishment but the hosts were quickly back to their original acts as soon as Kyoya pulled out his black notebook.

I spent the rest of the host club being crowded by girls and eating candy while Song Lee sat next to me really close and a little snobby if you ask me. She liked to see the faces of the girls whenever she said something cold or harsh. Mostly though she sat there dumping on me and say rude things about me. Calling me an idiot when I said something she didn't like or mentioning things like...

"you're such an idiot sometimes Kiki (her new nickname for me) candy can give you cavities you know stop eating it". I could feel the stares of astonishment from the other hosts. No one told me what to do not to mention they were sure I'd beat up anyone who did. Especially when it came to my candy.

I smiled, "Sure whatever makes you happy", I placed my candy off to the side making my eyes go to a blank slate.


	7. Chapter 7: Tired of Hosts

**Hey guys thanks so much for reading and following and reviewing please review because I really have some thoughts and great ideas.**

**Anaki POV**

Song Lee was driving me up the wall it was yet another day of school after the Host club and I was sitting on a couch biting my lip. Song Lee gathered things earlier and had left while the hosts were supposed to be cleaning up from today's theme which had been sailors.

We had all been wearing cute sailor uniforms and each in a different color. I was sitting on the couch staring up at the ceiling asking God why I had to deal with such a bitch like Song Lee. Who was smiling and carressing me one moment and critiszysing me the next.

What the hell had I done to deserve this? I thought glaring at the ceiling. Thats when I was grabbed by my arms and pulled off the couch I looked to see Hikarou and Karou they lifted me to my feet smiling like the little maschivous pranksters they are.

"What do you perverts want"? I said glaring at them trying to shake their hands from my arms.

"~Aw perverts us? No way thats boss your talking about besides we're friends right Anaki- senpai"?

The two twins said pouting while Tamki deflated like a balloon running to a corner. I seethed inside and being in a bad mood like I was I ripped my arms out of their grasps and looked at them with a dark shadow covering my face.

"Friends? Oh no! You have it all wrong your Merely my Associates",

I stated turning around quickly to the changing room and throwing off the embarrassing outfit. And pulling on my uniform but wearing a cotton tee instead of a button up shirt. With black jeans and combat boots as I usually loosing up my tie where it was crooked.

When I came out the twins stood off where I had left them removed from color and frozen. I shrugged whatever it wasn't my problem all I had told them was the truth. Its not like its even my fault! Its not my fault they are always being such bothers and pushing people's buttons they should know when to stop!

I walked out of Music room #3 angry as... hell! This was not my idea of fun sitting around acting happy and go-lucky as a bunch of idiot girls fawned over me like some new Prada purse or something! Not that there was anything wrong with Prada (hey you can't criticize someone who makes good money). But still it just... bothered me how shallow were these dumb girls at this school? For all I know Haruhi was the only one who trully deserved to be here!

In my limo on my way home I got multiple texts asking if I was angry or ... Whatever! I don't need this! I don't need the dumb Host club! Who cares if Renge tells them I'm a girl who cares if she tells them... I felt water droplets leak down my eyes and quickly brushed them away. Fuck this!

It was later on when I'd gotten home and was eating dinner when I got a phone call. I was sitting in the large dining hall furbished with white plush chairs and sleek black tables. I was eating a plain old peice of pizza more like fancy pizza garnished all kinds of things I couldn't pronounce. But I didn't complain it was delish!

But I couldn't really get that much down I can't believe I said something like that! I was just horrible to them... Suddenly my phone started ringing 'Pain' by Three Days Grace erupted from my phone making me jump a bit. When I looked down at the phone it read

'Haruhi'.

I sighed and decided to answer she wasn't going to be a bother was she? I answered it and spoke,

" Hello?"

"Uh h-hey Sempai I didn't mean to bother you... If your busy...", She said into the phone gently I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey no worries wassup"? I tried to sound casual as if I wasn't frustrated.

"I was wondering if you would pick me up for school tommarrow if its not to much trouble...", She murmured nervously.

" Me? But of everyone in the host club... Why me?", I bit my lip calculating her answer. I could here something like sizzeling food over a stove in the background it reminded me of Dad he didn't get to cook much but when he had it was always a feast. I glared down at my now cold pizza pouting.

" I ... geuss I usually take the bus but it will be raining tommarrow when I go to my bus stop... plus I just want to escap the craziness of them every now and then you know"?

I smiled a bit so I wasn't alone,

"Yeah I really do... If you want I'll pick you up a little early and we can go out for breakfeast"?

Since when do I ask people to breakfeast? Since when am I nice? What am I doing? She's not my friend... Or is she? No I don't have any friends! I glared but listened to her as she agreed that is was a great idea then told me when to pick her up.

Why was I suddenly being so nice?

* * *

** Authors Note: Wassup? Hey guys this chapter is pretty short...Sorry hope you forgive me I just want you to know that the next few chapters I am trying to make Anaki/? a random person chapters so tell me who want her to be with out of**

** 1. Kyoya**

**2. Karou**

**3. Hikarou**

**4. Mori**

**5. Huni**

**6. Nekozawa **

**(might add new o.c's to)**

**Please tell me in your review if you do review and I donnot own OHSHC**


	8. Chapter 8: The Zuka Club!

**Hey guys thanks so much for reading and following and reviewing please review because I really have some thoughts and great ideas.**

**Anaki POV**

I was not feeling well at all today. I had a headache felt super sluggish and my mind was in total scrambles. But I picked Haruhi up and took her to get some breakfeast anyway. I didn't really hate it. But it wasn't the most fun experience in my life either. I mean all we talked about was school and that stuff. The only thing I found even slightly interesting was when we were talking about the hosts...

Then that led to this conversation.

"You know Anaki when I first met you I thought you would be a total bad boy", Haruhi said taking a bite of her eggs.

Wait what? I wasn't bad... ?

" And I'm not...?"

She shook her head smiling slightly.

"Its more like your just really misguided like you don't really know what or who your are",

she said studying my reaction closely.

"Hm... I never really thought of it that way Haruhi you've got interesting views on things you know that"?

She smiled knowingly,

"So I've been told".

Whatever that meant. T

hat was the only thing that interested me. On my way to school Haruhi sat next to me the ran drizzling outside my headphones blaring,

'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescene.

Haruhi's eyes would glance over at me every so often expecting me to say something but I kept my mouth shut smiling slightly glad for the quiet moment that I was experiencing. Being in the host club made me treasure small moments like this. It gave me a sense of calming and tranquility. While my mornings were usually hectic and over bearing in the host club the ride alone was always calming. My little sister never rode with me she liked to sleep in but I always rose with the Sun.

The silver limo stopped and I glanced up putting my headphones around my neck and waiting as the driver opened the door for Haruhi and I. We came out and I was greeted by the sight of many girls looking at us blushing. Though I wasn't sure why. But I took one look at Haruhi who was smiling at me and relized I was smiling to more like smirking though and realized we looked really hot together.

Sigh. Damn these perverted rich girls for making me think that.

Thats when I got a devilish idea when I saw the hosts frown at me probably thinking dirty things knowing that Haruhi was a girl...

I smiled and laughed lightly as the girls eyed us and the hosts went bugged eyed, "Hey! Haru-kun let me carry your backpack for you! 'Kay?", she eyed me curiously but I just smiled back and slipped her backpack from her slender shoulders holding it for her along with my own things. Then I licked my lips and pulled a lollipop from my pocket slipping it in my mouth.

"Yummy! Try some!" I pressed it in her mouth just as she protested. The hosts all jumped and Tamaki had smoke coming from his ears.

Haruhi tilted her head, " Actually its pretty good... what flavor is this Ana- kun"? Oh yeah the twins were glaring now...

"Oh dark chocolate its not as sweet as regular chocolate and you don't like sweet stuff right? So I thought you might like this", I nodded smiling.

She pushed the lollipop to her other cheek, " Wow thanks... but how much did this cost you"?

I counted my fingers trying to remember, "Oh! 250 bucks is all."

I said shrugging, the girls were shuffling closer listening to our conversation. Haruhi went bugged eyed and sweat dropped.

"Your gonna make me pay you back aren't you"? Huh? Why would I do that?

"Um... No... I don't usually give people gifts and expect them to pay me for a gift... I'm not Kyo-kyo you know". I laughed a bit at her reaction.

"Oh uh th-thanks Ana-kun err... Even though it was a little weird for you to put it in my mouth after you but... It taste delicious". She said suddenly realizing all the people around us.

I smiled patting her head, "Your welcome puppy anything I can do for yo-"...

We were suddenly not standing in front of all the students but were shoved in the chests of 3 girls. Well I was in the chest of some short dark brown haired girl's chest while Haruhi was in another.

"Benio this an outrage".

"I agree totally Chizuru we shall defeat the host club once and for all come let them go we shall be back when the host club resumes during lunch", Benoi? I geuss let go of me and smiled winking and disappearing with a breeze of white lily petals.

"That was... weird...", I said a little disturbed. The hosts suddenly came up asking us if we were okay and crap well Tamaki was worrying about Haruhi and so were the twins I was off to the side not paying attention then they turned to me.

"Are you alright Anaki"? Kyoya asked sighing. What? Was I to them some little fragile doll! I stood my own against a bunch of freaking Mori sized freaks okay?

"Well duh. I'm not bleeding am I-", I winced as my head ache flared a bit. Stupid migraines why me?

Kyoya nodded but gave me a skeptic look opening his black notebook. What was that guy? A real life version of Deathnote?

I fidgitted with my sleeves suddenly nervous with all the attention I was getting...

"So Daddy are we going to claas now"? I said looking up at Tamaki with a small fake smile.

I hate being short... I was just a little shorter then the twins and much thinner to.

"AWWWWWW OF COUSE SON COME ON! DADDY WILL CARRY YOU"! I flailed my arms as he lifted me over one shoulder carrying me to class.

"EH! HEY I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO DO THAT!", I said pouting which just made him laugh saying I was 'adorable'.

Fuck my life dude this is not what I wanted...

* * *

**During Lunch...**

I don't wanna do this anymore.

I was sitting talking to Huni since there were no customers who had showed up during lunch in Music Room #3 with the other hosts. When those girls showed up again. That one girl Benio started on this long dawn outspeach about womanhood the turned both Haruhi and I.

She smiled gently, "These young fair-maidens have been abducted and I will be there light in a darkly lighten room and save their tormented souls"! The host gasped, shock evident on their faces.

"Anaki is a girl"!?

I blushed a bit when they all turned to stare at me, "I was going to tell you guys... I was really... I just didn't eh- I mean I... Your not mad are you? I-It wasn't a lie... you never asked so..."

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Please tell me what you think! Did you like it? Was this a good chapter? We shall see! Now Hika-kun do the disclaimer**

**Hikarou: No way do it your self you lazy author**

**Me: Jerk! If you don't I'll never put in the O.C I had planned that you would like in this story! 3**

**Karou: Hehe you better do what she says brother...**

**Hikarou: On one condition... Will she be hot? *cheshire cat grin* ;)**

**Me: ...and you call Tamaki a pervert. **

**Hikarou: Will she?! O.O**

**Me: . ...Huni do the disclaimer.**

**Huni: Hai! Hai! Dono! Lirara123 doesn't own the OHSHC :3 did I do good?!**

**Me: *pats his head* better then Hikarou ever will.**

**Hikarou: *pouts in corner* ...so mean...**


	9. Chapter 9: Neko-kun's in LOVE! AWWW!

**Recap:**

She smiled gently, "These young fair-maidens have been abducted and I will be there light in a darkly lighten room and save their tormented souls"! The host gasped, shock evident on their faces.

"Anaki is a girl"!?

I blushed a bit when they all turned to stare at me, "I was going to tell you guys... I was really... I just didn't eh- I mean I... Your not mad are you? I-It wasn't a lie... you never asked so..."

* * *

Anaki POV

Kyoya grabbed his black notebook scribbling things down furiously. While Benio started to talk angerily to the host club.

"You all are all just a bunch of wanna be pimps"! She said harshly.

"How dare you take advantage of these young women! You twins are a disgracse using your so called 'love' act to charm young innocent ladies away"!

I listened just a bit peeved at this bitches words. Innocent? These rich girls? Aren't they the one's who ask Tamaki to 'embrace' them almost every day?!

The twins muttered some angry words under their breath.

"You pretend to be some frivilent child! And you go along with it being stoic and quiet playing with the young girls' hearts! How dare you!", She said turning to Huni and Mori.

What the hell was this bitch talking about? They acted that way naturally! And Huni was just fine the way he is. Huni busted into tears and Mori looked a bit shell shocked and angry at the same time.

"And you! Ootori! Your a sadistic jerk who just uses these young maiden's hearts to your own benefit"!

Kyoya looked at her a shadow covering his face and I pouted that was just rude...

So he uses the rich girl's money thats what you do in clubs right? Plus she didn't need to go so far...

"And you! You are just sickening! Suoh your fake! You don't really love these girls! How could you? You don't even know the true meaning of LOVE!" Tamaki fell to the ground on his knees and clutched his chest.

"I-I..." He stuttered. Okay now that was enough she had no right to say that about Tamaki-kun! Sure he could be annoying. And self centered but seriously? That was more then a little joke.

I dropped the tea cup I was clutching in my hands as she pulled me to her chest. The other Zuka club members looked at the host club in pure disdain while Haruhi just sweat dropped.

"This young maiden shall no longer endure this! I shall save her and her friend from your cruel, beastly- SMACK!" I ripped myself from her and slapped her hard across the face.

She just stared at me with an appauled look on her face. I looked at her anger searing through me while the other Zuka members backed away from me. Clenching my hands in fists glaring darts at them.

" First of all... if I wanted to leave I think I would leave on my own. Second of all I don't need your 'HELP' I'm fine and don't need someone like you to come to my rescue! Third of all how dare you say such horrible things! Sure they get on my nerves sometimes but that doesn't give you the right to say things like that. You may not believe in their methods but that doesn't mean you can trash them! And! I think Tamaki, Kyoya, Huni, Mori, Hikarou, and Karou, are perfectly fine the way they are! You don't tell people they're fake or dumb for being themselves its just wrong!"

And with that my head ache still roaring my vision swaying I made myself to the nearest couch and sat my ass down defiantly still glaring at the Zuka Club. I pulled my backpack off and pulled out a bag of gummy worms and gummy sharks. Chewing the candy and pouting at the Zuka Club who looked shocked then walked away with their heads hung low. I smiled then and grabbed a gummy worm throwing it at their backs as they closed the door.

"Yeah! You better leave bitches"! I smacked back down on the couch and immediately all the hosts turned to me and shouted, "Your a girl"?! Well all except Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mori. I shrugged and nodded :3 nom nom nom. I chewed down more gummy delights.

"How could you not tell Daddy his son was really his daughter"?! Tamaki exclaimed I smirked an idea popping in my head.

"But your not my Dad...Mori is ", I said tilting my head as if confused. Tamaki ran to his depression corner and I grinned widely.

As the twins laughed and said, "~Cool now we have a next door neighbor who's a girl! We can defiantly profit from that~".

I glared at the two perverts and smiled again as Tamaki began to inch out of his corner. I ran over to Mori and smiled at him,

"Hey Daddy can I have a hug"? He looked at me for a second then I winked at him and he smiled a small one and gave me a hug.

Huni ran over and laughed giddy, "Oh yay! That means your my niece... or something like that"! And joined the hug.

Tamaki suddenly got a determined look on his face and pointed a finger in my face, "Daughter! I forbid you to join the neighbor's family! Come back with your real Daddy where you belong"! I got an idea and pulled a spare lollipop from Huni's pants pocket.

"But I like it here they give me unlimited sweets and I can get Mori-Senpai to do my homework," I popped the candy in my mouth and smiled innocently.

Tamaki grabbed Kyo-kyo by his shoulders and said,"Mommy! Our daughter is disowning us! What should we do?!"

Kyo-kyo looked at me with a bit of aggrivation then glared back at Tamaki annoyed,"I don't know let her do what she wants?"

I tilted my head as I saw a dark sadow move across Music room #3 and smiled when I saw the tentive smirk of my best friend Neko-kun. He smirked ad the lights suddenly shut off in blazing speed.

It soothed my head ache but I imediately shuttered as I felt someone's hand brush against my cheek and whisper

"Meet me outside in the pavilion under the shadow of the oak trees after your finished the host club after school", I recognized the soft but creepy tone of Neko-kun and blushed in the darkness biting my lip and nodding.

"K-Kay", I stuttered and the lights flickered back on revealing the hosts in utter chaos.

Tamaki was holding onto Kyoya for dear life and Huni was shouting about it being too dark. While the twins were off to the side looking at eachother with sheepish like grins. Haruhi just sighed and shook her head as the twins snuck up on Huni and Tamaki yelling," BOO!"

I just stood there like a comlete idiot woozy and in a daze.

Thats when I saw Mori and Kyoya do a scary 'I'll kick your ass' face to the twins as they were pushed to the ground by the two scared blondes.

... I laughed outloud suddenly and giggled. The Hosts all turned to me in surprise having not seen me laugh like this before, an actual genuine laugh.

"You guys are a bunch of circus clowns"!

Haruhi looked at me then started laughing also while Tamaki called Haruhi cute and the twins pestered him saying he was a perv. A few momets later Kyoya informed us it was time for class and we raced out well they did I just walked quietly along side myself. My thoughts wondering on about Neko-kun and our past...

Nekozawa POV

I watched her stand up for the hosts... I felt pride.

I watched her hug Mori... I felt jelousy.

The way she studied Kyoya's reactons because she cared... I felt disappontment.

The way she blushed after I'd went to talk to her...cute.

Her laugh made me feel...happy.

When I first saw her that day... she looked angry, bitter, and confused. I was older then her but her father and my father were good buisness partners and we were good friends. I only wish I could have done something anything to make her happy after funeral 1, but then after funeral 2 it was a task I knew impossible. But there she stood laughing. Did I do that? Or was them? Did I change her?

No.

But that was okay I new by that blush she still liked me.

Right?

It was all to confusing for me to ponder over any longer. My hand where I had touched her was warm.

Not cold.

Not icy.

Warm. Like her, I looked down a Bekendorf and smiled at him, biting my lip I had to tell her after all it had been like this since forever. But then I was scared what if she rejected me? What if she didn't like me!? What if she was scared of me like the others.

I'll wait. Yeah for the perfect moment and not 'till then. I sighed laughing a bit at my own creepy antics as I went along to mixing my potions adding drabbles of this and gobs of that. This potion was just an experiment but it allowed you to find the darkest deepest secret in someone's heart recently someone had ordered it.

* * *

_Dear Umehito Nekozawa,_

_I am in need of a potion substance something that will allow me to find out the secrets and depths someone holds to themselves never to reveal. I am ready to pay you any amount please meet me at the abandoned art room #4 if you would at exactly 5:30 a.m before school tommarrow we shall make the trade then._

_ - Anonomous_

* * *

That was all that was wrote and that was all that was needed. I smiled to myself and opened the locket Ana had given me so long ago it was a single silver heart shaped locket with the picture of her on the left side and me on the right. She had her hair in two high pony tails and had on a fancy green dress that matched her eyes. She was wearing the very same locket to...

I looked back on those days remembering that beautiful night...

* * *

AuthorsNote: MEWWWW! wuzzup? Anyway I hope you like the story so far and yeah I so totally am about to do a chapter showing a past memory. And who do you think is buying the potion? And why? You'll find out soon so don't worry and a I plan to be ending on some nice tasty cliff hangers for yah! ...Any who disclaimer time!

Me: ...Kyo do the disclaimer

Kyoya: Thats not my name

Me: plzzzz .3.

Kyoya: Why? How would that benefit me at all?

Me: I'll do ANYTHING PLEASE!

Kyoya: Anything hm? Alright remember that for further chapters

Me: OH YAY! *fangirl attack*... O.O ... wait a second...

Kyoya: Lirara123 does not own the Ouran Highschool host club. I run it and keep it going so there for I do and so do the wonderful people who draw me and the other supporting characters.

Me: WOW no modesty there...

Kyoya: *walks away writing in notebook* What? Its true and you know it

Me: I geuss...

Review! Review! Review! And favorite and follow!

Thankyou to these people for reviewing! XD I am jumping with joy because you like this story! Please continue with your support!

And LOVE YOU!

musican216

slither the executive producer

ELMOSWURLDisscary

Kaoru's girlfreind 10

LissyCreator

Shuusui11-11Blade

catrinebatrine


	10. Chapter 10: Murdering my ears

I sat there waiting for the hosts to get the introduction over with so they could get started and host already when I was suddenly jolted by the sound of a constant screeching high pitched noise. I grabbed a pillow and shoved it over my head my head pounding and spinning. What the fuck?! The pain was like a hit with a sledge hammer but it slowly eased off and I looked up glaring around at the twins who were dragging a table across the floor.

"What the fuck? You just murdered my poor ears"! I exclaimed angrily. The two looked at me with disdain.

"Its not our fault Boss said he doesn't want Haruhi carrying around the equipment and this thing is heavy... Hey! Why don't you come and help us if your so tough"! Damn rich soft handed bastards! Can't even carry something half their weight!

I walked right over grabbed it from their hands and growled, "Fine!" I began to pick it up and found it was a little heavy thats when Mori-senpai came over and picked it up for me. I looked up at him and tilted my head smiling in thanks.

"Oh thanks... Daddy", he nodded and gave the twins a cold glare making them back away into a corner. I looked over at Kyo who sighed and handed me a hanger with some costume on it.

"Go get changed", he said nodding to the changing room. I grabbed the costume and ran in while the twins began to say something like...

"Oh I wonder who she's going to be! This'll be great!"

Geez. Those perverts.

I studied the costume and shrugged when came to wearing clothing it really didn't matter to me. You could put me in something so slutty I could be arrested but it wasn't that big of a deal. I mean its a way of expressing yourself. Well I personally was not a slut so I wasn't going to be wearing something like strings but I didn't care if it was frilly or dark. I t was just clothing you can always take it off.

But when I saw what I was wearing I glared angrily those bastards... I was wearing a Zero cosplay like from Vampire Knight! I kind looked good in it to... I sighed and opened the curtain walking out the hosts all turned to me fully clothed this is what they were wearing...

Tamaki: Tekuma Ichijo

Kyoya: Kaname Kuran

Haruhi: Yuki Cross

Hikarou: Hanabusa Aido

Karou: Senri Shiki

Mori: Kain Akatsuki**  
**

Huni: Yori

Me: Zero

And of course Haruhi was dressed as the main female character geez what pervs. I sighed placing one hand over my hot forehead I was burning up and my vision was a little fuzzy around the edges. But other then that...

My thoughts were interupted when the twins dragged me over to wear they did the opening scene. They threw me ate Tamki's feet and made me sit with my knees drawn to my chest and my arms holding me upwards as I leaned back lazily. I put on a small smile and stared out into space like I was spaced out.

The twins gave me a 'wow your better then I thought', look.

And I didn't respound trying to ease my throbbing head. Just as the doors opened and the hosts all said,"Welcome". I covered my face so that I wouldn't loose sight do to rose petal assault.

I stood up and walked away to my corner near the window of the room and leaned backwards turning my head to the side looking faintly out the window with little interest in the customers sappy sighs and squeals over how adorable I looked as Zero.

Whatever.

But dumb old Kyoya just had to give me that 'do your job before I kill ya' look and I rolled my eyes regretting it as the room spinned I squeezed my eyes shut oh God I felt like barfing. But I swallowed a lump in my thought as the customers all turned to me.

"Are you going to do a quick play with Haruhi for us Anaki-sempai"? A frequent customer of mine named Sue Grace said stars in her brown eyes. I shrugged and nodded to Haruhi signaling it as her disicsion.

Please say no. Please say no.

Haruhi looked uncomfortable for a moment then put on that million dollar smile and said, "Well if its for you ladies I geuss I don't mind".

Fuck you Haruhi for being so damn nice!

I stood up a little to quickly and felt my mind swirl and tip over I stumbled a bit and caught myself on an arm of a near by love seat.

"Are you okay Ana-chan"? Huni said grabbing me by my hand.

I slipped my hand from his and yawned rolling my eyes,"Yeah 'course I am honey bee".

I turned to my audience and everyone backed away giving Haruhi and I some space. The other hosts and their customers gathered around also in anticipation.

Did I ever mention I use to go to a fine arts school?

I handed Haruhi a packet of koolaid she looked at me like I was crazy then smiled as I whispered in her ear and she understood. I turned away for a moment 'till Haruhi came over.

"Oh geez I nicked myself Zero can you get me a bandage"? I turned around feircly making my eyes wide stumbling backwards and shaking,"I-I can't".

I licked my lips and gripped my arms feircly,"N-no your my friend I can't..." Haruhi walked over to me the 'blood' still lingering on her hand,"Z-Zero? If you need blood..."

She lifted her hand towards my face and stroked my cheek I flinched biting my lip. Shaking my head I pushed myself away, "No I-I can't I-I won't..."

She shook her head sadly and stepped forward, "Its alright Zero...Please for me its not healthy...to hold yourself back like this and you know it".

I nodded and stepped forward warily and pressed her hand near my face taking a slow lick of the red koolaid.

"Yuki..." I said quietly as if unsure and hesitant.

"Its alright Zero go ahead" She nodded at me.

Then we both turned towards our audience,

"END SCENE"! And bowed as they clapped I smirked as I satdown everyone crowding around me.

"Where'd you learn to act"? Hikarou said impressed.

I shrugged," Fine arts school and stuff ".

And that was how I answered that question revealing only what was nessecary. My customers were cool because they let me listen to music while they stared at my 'perfectionate beauty' as they said it. I pulled on my headphones and listened to a song that reminded me of living with my Uncle.

Home by Three Days Grace:

_I'll be coming home_  
_Just to be alone_  
_Cause I know you're not there_  
_And I know that you don't care_  
_I can hardly wait to leave this place_

_No matter how hard I try_  
_You're never satisfied_  
_This is not a home_  
_I think I'm better off alone_  
_You always disappear_  
_Even when you're here_  
_This is not my home_  
_I think I'm better off alone_  
_Home, home, this house is not a_  
_Home, home, this house is not a home_

_By the time you come home_  
_I'm already stoned_  
_You turn off the TV_  
_And you scream at me_  
_I can hardly wait_  
_Till you get off my case_

_No matter how hard I try_  
_You're never satisfied_  
_This is not a home_  
_I think I'm better off alone_  
_You always disappear_  
_Even when you're here_  
_This is not my home_  
_I think I'm better off alone_  
_Home, home, this house is not a_  
_Home, home, this house is not a_

_Home, home, this house is not a_  
_Home, home, this house is not a home_

_I'm better off alone_

_No matter how hard I try_  
_You're never satisfied_  
_This is not a home_  
_I think I'm better off alone_  
_You always disappear_  
_Even when you're here_  
_This is not my home_  
_I think I'm better off alone_  
_Home, home, this house is not a_  
_Home, home, this house is not a_

_Home, home, this house is not a_  
_Home, home, this house is not a home_

I murmured the lyrics under my breath as I sketched a picture of Mori he was lying on a tilefloor with Huni both wore kimono's and Huni had Usa-chan in his hands. While Mori had a katana laying on the floor next to him a slight smile on his face. It was crappy it looked really ugly I got Mori's chin wrong...

I ripped it from the sketchbook and threw it off into a near by trashbin. There it was gone now lets see... I looked at my ipod touch and smiled it was leaving time! I jumped up and grabbed my things.

"Where-?"..."Anaki-san?"...

I ran out the door good bye host club hello Neko-kun! I ran off giddy for my metting with the hooded magic lover.

* * *

**Authors Note: Heyyyyy anyways I hope you like this chapter and review and favorite. You'll be seeing some flash backs in the next chapter sorry for such a short chappy this time but...meh I wanted you on edge ;)**

** -Lirara xox**


	11. Chapter 11: The time we first met

Nekozawa POV

I waited for a bit anxious and jealous, I sort of disapprove of Ana-chan participating in the host club. It just felt wrong to me... I sat under the tree lounging in the shadow of it the sun setting a bit earlier it being fall and everything. My mind began to wonder as Ana suddenly appeared in view I smiled or smirked either one I can't tell the difference anymore.

She was smiling happily and I blushed as her eyes widened as she saw me jumping forward and actually hugging me. Her warmth embraced around me and I felt a bit of an even deeper red blush creep up my neck as we stayed like that for a moment she smelled like roses and frosting with the combination of other girl's heavy perfume. She then backed away from the hug both her hands resting on my shoulders.

"You have no idea what a crazy few years its been Neko-kun I've missed you ", she had no idea did she? What an influence her smile was upon me.

I was silent but she understood my silence she always had. The brutal moments I had spent in the sun to get to this tree suddenly felt small. It was all worth it just to see her again. We both walked over to the large tree and leaned our backs against it her on one side I on the other.

"This is similar to the night is it not? The night I first met you?" I felt a chill run down my spine as if old spirits were haunting the very place we sat. It was familiar all right all to familiar...almost scary.

Heh heh, almost. But don't forget I was use to scary... I smirked thinking back to that day.

* * *

Flashback:

"Happy birthday son", Father gave me a nice pat on the back not being that accustomed to hugs.

I nodded once and did my usual, "Thankyou".

And he walked off to greet other wealthy businessmen. My birthday party was more of an elegant social outing nothing that I really wanted. None of my friends came because I didn't have any real friends only people who I was forced to make aquantences with children of my age of who I could barely stand. They were here of course getting whatever they could of mine and feeding off my father's wealthy status.

I walked about welcoming people and their gifts always being polite always smiling. My face was begining to hurt women would lamely wrap their arms around me claiming I was a beautiful boy with the most amzingly blue eyes they had ever seen. Their perfume was gag worthy and I could barely hold in my coughing fits the smell aroused within me.

I had been making it around doing my greetings when I heard my mother's light enchanting voice beckon to me her long dark curly brown hair was pulled up in a fancy bun while her blue eyes were shining brightly with a light aura of security about her. My mother always made me feel secure she accepted me for who I was unlike many other people I met.

Including my father.

I walked over to my mother and gave her a bare smile,"What is it mother"? She smiled and took me by my hand leading me off to a seperate sector a lonely corner of the huge ballroom. She pointed over at a young looking couple and a little girl they had their backs to us and were speaking to someone but my mother placed her hands at the small bow tie and straightening it the pinching my cheek.

"That is a very important family over there, they will benefit us very much and you are going to go and introduce yourself to their daughter. Norino, Anaki be polite and kind and most of all be a gentleman understood darling"?

I nodded once, "Yes mother".

She smiled and steered me to them behind me with a perfect smile. Once I got up close the family all turned towards us I studied them with great scrutiny.

They were a very beautiful family the father was tall and had pale skin that reminded me of a porcelain doll. His hair was a pale blonde almost white and had one dark navy blue eye while the other was a bright neon green color. His face had lines that looked like he smiled a lot. Or smirked he looked like someone who smirked. He bowed to me with a smirk that could be mistaken for a smile his hair was a little longer then a normal man's sweeping down to his shoulders the bangs covering his eyelashes. His arm was wrapped around his wife's waist protectively while his other arm was hanging loosely in his pants pocket.

My mother conversed with the two while I studied the delicate woman next to him she had long black hair that swept over her shoulders in long wavy curls. She had darker green eyes then her husband and looked more japanese while he looked like some sort of european. She had a small slight frame and a gentle smile while my mother had a overpowering one. This woman was doll like and not to mention beautiful. She had on a long shimmering dress that matched her eyes her body was perfect and would make any person look twice.

She had her hand holding onto her daughter's hand and was smiling gently at the girl who was looking at me curiously. Her mother let go of her hand and pushed her forward a bit. "Nekozawa-san this is my daughter Anaki Norino she is two years younger then you I believe", the girl smiled at me with bright eyes.

"Oh. It is very nice to meet you Miss Norino I am Nekozawa, Umehito it is a true pleasure to meet you", I bowed and she did the same looking up at her mother.

"Well why don't we let the young people gt aquainted and we can go discuss our plans with your husband", Anaki's mother said gently.

"Don't wonder to far Anaki", her father said giving her a stern look then walking off with the other two adults.

Anaki smiled looking around at the huge ballroom her hair pulled in two ponytails while she wore a knee length light green dress she looked really pretty I think I might have blushed.

She took me by my hand and led me to a lone balcony past all the adults and their dumb political jokes and buisness talk and she leaned against the banister and looked out at the stars, "Do you like the night sky"? Wait. What? I don't understand.

"Its a great time to think at night...", and to do dark black magic spells to. Hehehehe.

She turned to me and titled her head, "Spells"?

I gasped, had I said that out loud? Oh geez.

She smirked and winked at me, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone Neko-kun... or will I"?

This girl...she had on the most dark and evil look on her face and I found it...attractive.

* * *

Authorsnote: Hey guys :3 sorry for not posting in awhile my comp crashed and all kinds of stuff but that gave me time to think up some good new chapter ideas and geuss what! ...drumroll please... I will be adding a few more new O.c's so we can learn more of Anaki's past! Also expect some one on one time with possible future pairs and friendship stuff to. The hostclub will of course be u to their usual crazy stunts. And yeah. Go disclaimer!

Tamaki: Lirara xox does not own OHSHC only someone as beautiful and talented as I can!

Me: You and Kyoya both have no modesty at all do you?

Tamki: And thats why we make such great friends! *huggles Kyoya*

Kyoya: Get off of me you blonde idiot

Tamaki: *depression corner* T.T mommy is so mean

Me: stop growing mushrooms in my fan fiction Tamaki Suoh!

Kyoya: Are we going to end the disclaimer now or what?

Me: Oh yeah! :3

Kyoya: *facepalm*


	12. Chapter 12: Huni's own POV!

Anaki POV:

I tried my best not to interrupt Nekozawa's nap whatever he was dreaming about must've been really interesting. He was lying against the tree his eyes closed and his little smile on his lips the hood had fallen off revealing the dark black/green wig on his head. I bent over him at my waist my head slightly pounding with anguish but seeing him smile was totally worth it.

I looked at his pale skin and smiled pressing my lips against the side of his head," nighty nighty Neko-kun".

I felt a strong sense that someone was watching me...creepy.

* * *

Huni POV:

"Hey Takashi where do you think Ana-chan ran out to"? I asked tilting my head at his direction.

He shrugged in response and I nodded and went back to eating my cake as I watched him train. He did a sequence of kicks and punches and I smiled in approval he was doing amazing! And speaking of amazing this cake... I pressed another piece of strawberry vanilla ice filling cake in my mouth. Hm I wonder if it has something to do with when she was complaining about her head to me earlier. Yes that must be it!

Oh no I hope she is alright...

I should ask her! After all she is my niece! I pulled out my phone.

Huni: Ana! Are you okay?

Anaki: ...um yes?

Huni: :) gewd!

Anaki: Um thnx...

Huni: Mori said tomorrow is Saturday!

Anaki: I know ...

Huni: come over!

Anaki: y?

Huni: T.T u dnt wanna come ovr?

Anaki: Actually I am bus-

Huni: PRETTY PLEASE WITH A STRAWBERRY ON TOP? :)

Anaki: fine. :l

Huni: yay! 3 :)

"Hey Takashi! Ana-chan said she wanted to come over tomorrow and go to the commoners mall with us!" I giggled and clasped my hands together little hearts bouncing around my pink aura.

"We can go to that one place...Godiva's Chocolate! And and... Oh! I should call Tama-chan! And Haru-chan! We can all go together! Okay?" I grabbed onto his sleeve holding it in between my hands and in taking the smell of sweat.

"Sounds good", he replied and I let go of him skipping back over to where my cake was waiting. I couldn't wait!

* * *

**Authors Note: I know, I know its a short chapter! You want more! blah,blah,blah! I'm joking, I'm joking. Anyway I wanted to make it short because the mall scene to say for short: deserves it's own chapter. Anyway lets wrap this up I have time to type up the mall chapter Oh! And I will be adding a new O.C! Get ready guys and girls! Love Ya'll!**

** -Lirara xox**

**Huni:~Cake! cake! I love cake every where I see cake! Cake in the morning cake at night. Cake! cake! your such a delight!~**

**Paula: He's so adorable how could I say no?**

**Randy: It was down dog I mean! Who doesn't love cake?!**

**Simon: Fuck this ...I quit.**

**Hikarou: And thats why-**

**Karou: Simon Cowell quit American Idol!**

** Haruhi: Thats not what happened at all...**


	13. Chapter 13: Attempted Rape? yeah right

**Nia POV**

"STOP MOVING BEFORE I MURDER YOU!" I shouted forcing her foot into the tight boots. Anaki moaned and grimaced muttering about bullies and high heels. I looked at her with little sympathy though. She was not going out with those hot hosts dressed like some punk rocker! Besisde the hosts already knew about her being a girl and no sister of hers was going to wear ripped up jeans and have messy hair! No she would not allow it!

I firmly adjusted the wig on her head making sure it was secure she looked adorable so kawai! I lunged forward hugging my sister she seemed distant for a moment then I took my chance placing the bow on her head. I felt the warmth of her arms wrap around my shoulders cuddling me closer to her. We stayed like that for a moment or just enjoying each other's warmth 'till she let go and let her facade pass over her face yet again as she looked up at the bow she had refused to wear not 5 minutes ago.

She turned away heading out of my room in the outfit I had chosen for her.

I smiled and laughed,

"Love you"!

"Fuck you!"

She growled tugging on the hem of the dress.

And I laughed some more pressing my head against my pearl pink comforter as I did this I noticed my older sister's phone sitting on my nightstand I reached over reading the screen.

1 New Message

"Huh? Interesting I wonder who its from". I typed in my older sister's password (she doesn't know I know it shhhh top secret) which is... my real name... Which you shall never find out. EVER!

Sky: SURPRISE! i ur bestest friend is in Japan baby! And we r goin clubbing! 3 U baby!

Sky? Wait she was that one girl who Anaki always talked about over skype and stuff back when Anaki lived in Paris and I lived in America she went to that one Fine Arts school... Hmmm

* * *

**Anaki POV**

Biggest fucking mistake in my short few years of life.

That bitch put me in a dress... God I hate her.

My own sister put me in a lolita style dress. And a wig the same color as my hair what was wrong with my hair? Okay it was pretty short but still I like it short its easier to deal with. (check out my profile for her outfit look)

I looked cute I guess but it wasn't really what I was into though. I've been getting weird stares from people ever since I stepped out of the mansion. Yes. My maids even thought I had gone crazy. I had wanted to say something but my little sister had such a cute smile on her face I didn't want to hurt her feelings. But dude I should've told her no on the high heels though, my feet were killing me.

When I arrived at the mall that around 12:00 in the afternoon Huni was waiting along with Mori. Huni looked at me wide eyed for some reason. Mori was redder then usual then Huni went back to his normal happy self and blabbed on and on about how pretty I looked...

I suckled my red bull can as Huni pulled me through the mall. He said he had some sort of surprise? Yeah whatever. I'm sure it won't be as surprising as me in this dress. Mori was strolling behind us both hands in his pockets with a protective look about him. When he noticed me looking at him he raised one eyebrow and I blew some bangs out of my face turning back to Huni and his constant dragging me by my almost removed arm.

Thats when I saw the surprise...

Tamaki...

Nope not doing this! I let go of Huni's hand and turned around and bumped into...

Hikarou and Karou... the twins grasped me pulling me into their embrace which was going to be their last act in life by the way... Anyway! Embrace yeah...

"~We heard from a little birdy that you were coming to the commoners mall but no one told us you would look so cute~"! The two said smiling and finally letting me go at Tamaki's relentless pursuits of, "you shady twins let go of my daughter"!.

I straightened my dress and wiped hair out of my face. Stupid wig. Those two devils! Couldn't they leave me alone? And who's idea was this anyway Tamaki? Yeah totally that baka! Kyoya stood off to the side studying me and writing in his black book while Tamaki was asking Haruhi why she never wore dresses and whining like a baby. I glared at all of them when I heard a loud shriek what the hell? Why did that sound so familiar-

NO FUCKING WAY!

I turned around to see my best friend in the whole fucking universe. The bitch who taught me how to apply makeup. The fucker who told me what fucking is... Long story I was scarred for life.

"SKY"?! I shouted and pounced on the blonde.

**No One's POV**

The hosts watched as Anaki's small figure glomped a long legged girl with tan skin and beautiful luxurious blonde hair. She had on (see profile for the outfit) and was smiling brightly shopping bags piled by the magnitude left forgotten on the ground as she hugged the smaller platinum blonde. The two didn't seem to match at all. But some how they had managed to fit together perfectly.

The girl was hugging Anaki so tightly they thought the small girl would burst. Then she did something even more surprising. She spun Anaki around buy her arms in a circle doing it over and over like they were a couple or something when she put Anaki down she looked her up and down.

"So Nia-chan got to you again"? She smiled and laughed her laughter sounded like music soft and sweet while Anaki's sounded more like a monotone way of clearing her throat.

Anaki nodded and held the girl's hands in her own still smiling wildly like none of the hosts thought possible. She suddenly blushed and turned to all the hosts.

"Sky this is-"

Tamaki lept forward spinning and grabbing Sky by her hand, "Hello there princess my name is- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!"

Sky jumped behind Anaki wrapping her arms around her shoulders and staring at a now rejected Tamaki who was spazzing because of the lack of corners in the mall. Kyoya sighed as Tamaki lept up at the raven haired teen in panic.

"A-Ana! Some guy just tried to rape me"! Sky shouted in clumsy japanese but very understandable. Tamaki looked at the girl wide eyed and fainted at the very thought.

ANaki laughed wildly while Sky glared at her a dark aura emitting from her body, "Whats so funny Ana?I almost got raped!"

"These guys rape some one? The closest thing they have ever done to sexual contact is group hugs"! Anaki shook her head laughing.

Skye smiled and moved out from behind her friend with a tentative shuddering,

"Hi...I'm Sky Middleton Ana's best friend"

* * *

**Authors note: Hey guys! So what do you think? The next chapter will be le juicy! And you'll see why! I'll give you a clue and you can guess the answer in the reviews!**

**S_ _ _p _v_ _**

**It will be mostly about Anaki and the Tamaki! A friend ship story! :3**

**Get ready!**

**GO!**

**- Lirara xox**

**Me: Hika- kun its your turn for the disclaimer!**

**Hikarou: When will I get my own chapter with Anaki-senpai? e3e**

**Me: um... idk let me think...**

***10 minutes later***

**Me: *sitting on couch watching Black Butler***

**Hikarou: I thought you were thinking!**

**Me: I am... '~London Bridges falling down, falling down, falling down~'**

**Hikarou: How about you do a chapter where Anaki, Karou, and I get tattoos!**

**Me: *not paying attention* sure whatever now do the disclaimer *eyes glued to television***

**Hikarou: Lirara xox does not own Ouran highschool host club sorry. She is to busy watching anime!**

**Me: Why is Sebastian so hott? *fangirl spasm***


	14. Chapter 14: Sprite molester

** Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host club!**

**ANAKI POV**

I'm being abducted. Sky dragged me around the mall for the rest of the day the hosts following closely behind lets just say I have 20 new outfits I will not be wearing. She has my credit card. Did I mention that?

Sky smiled at me as we all sat down from the major shopping hustle she'd forced us upon. We were in the food court eating whatever sounded good. I put another mouthful of taco bell taco's in my mouth with little interest in whatever the other hosts were saying when I heard my name being called.

"Anaki! Answer me when I talk to youuuuuu!" Sky demanded she hates it when I zone out. I turned my face to hers and smiled kinda in my host mode because of how similar this is to my hosting position usually I just pretend to listen and respond with yeah, sure, cool. And they gasp ' SO COOL! '

"What would you like beautiful?", I said to her my head leaning against my hand. She made a pouty face at me while the hosts held questioning looks.

"You weren't listening to a word I said!"

She said peeved. I laughed and took a sip of sprite from my straw.

"Sorry beautiful",

I responded not really paying attention.

She pouted some more and grabbed my drink pressing it to her own lips.

...?

Wait that bitch! How dare she! That was my sprite! And she just molested it!

"Hey what the fuck Sky"?!

I said angrily. While the twins laughed at us.

She stuck her tongue out at me smirking,

"Thats what you get crime and punishment baby".

I rolled my eyes and growled,

"What did you want?!"

She just frowned making a clicking noise with her tongue,

"Say it nicely Ana"

"No go fuck yourself Sky"

"Then I guess I just throw this awa-"

I smirked and shrugged,

"I can buy a new one"

She cursed under her breathe,

"damn rich people"

Tamaki gasped and made a dramatic spin cupping one of Sky's cheeks,

"Tell us a story of when you and Anaki were younger I would just adore that"!

I rolled my eyes...

"That was pretty random of you sempai",

Haruhi said biting into her lunch.

"Mommy our daughter just called me random!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"But you are random, Daddy", Kyoya said sarcastically. I smirked and laughed as I felt my phone buzz in my left knee high sock, pulling it out I coughed in my hand when I saw who it was.

**Sky POV**

"Uh I have to answer this sorry", We all nodded in response looking up in curiosity listening to the one sided conversation.

"Hello? This is Anaki Kygoshin speaking how may I help you..."?

Her voice suddenly grew to a serious tone her grammar perfect and cuss words edited from her vocabulary.

"At the mall with some friends..."

"yes sir..."

"I-I understand I am very sorry for the burden I have caused you..."

"N-NO!"

She said loudly causing the others to widen their eyes in shock.

"No... I'm sorry for raising my voice sir... I will...Promise"

With that she placed her phone back in the sock looking a bit frazzled. The hosts and I looked at Anaki both worry and concern. I saw the uncomfortable bind my friend was in and smiled widely pulling my hello kitty wallet from my purse and pulling out a few pictures. They were all of Ana and I when we were at Fadella's Fine Arts. Or FFA as we called it.

"These are pictures of us back at our old school", I placed them on the table. Back the Anaki wasn't so closed and secretive. I suspected there was something she wasn't telling me back then and later she revealed small tiny tid bits but other then that I don't know much about her past which is okay with me I still love her!

The first picture was of her and I hugging her long snow white hair reached her waist and was blowing gently in the wind her eyes sparkling a bit and a slight devious smirk on her face. She was wearing a purple lace sundress I had gotten her for her birthday and a black dog collar with a silver cross on it and black converses. While I had on a bright blue strapless dress and a white button up sweater with white heels. We were at the school art show and Ana had done a collage of basically a woman made of pictures from magazines and such half of the woman was made of bright cheerful colors while the others were of dark cool ones. The woman was a life sized 3d statue mad out of plaster and stuff I think is what she had said. She had won first place and we were hugging celebrating her victory.

The other picture was from when were at the pool with our other friend Kai (pronounced like Ky). They were both smiling at the camera with their tongues stuck out, she had her arms on her hips and Kai was pointing at the camera accusingly. Anaki wore a black and white checkered bikini I had forced her into while Kai was in green swim shorts. His black hair longer on one side in front of one eye and tipped with green. She looked angry someone had probably pulled a prank on her... :)

The next picture was of her at my sleepover her face was buried in a fluffy blue pillow while her foot lay in my face. She had on batman shorts and a yellow tank top, while I had on a blue nightgown. Shiane another friend lay to our left also on the floor her head in the crook of my neck and short brown/red hair messy and tasseled. She wore pajama pants and a red T-shirt that read 'dancing is my passion' on it.

The hosts scanned through the pictures when the scary dude with glasses or Kyoya spoke, "May I borrow these and make copies Sky-kun?"

Creepy much?

"N-No way"! Anaki exclaimed shaking her head.

"Sorry sempai but I don't think Ana wants you to have them", I shrugged.

He sighed and opened his black notebook which surprised me he didn't seem the type to give up like that...

"Tell us a story about you and Ana_chan when you were younger Sky-chan", Huni said adorably I smiled and nodded while the twins cheered.

"Alrighty then you guys... Oh! Heres a good story...

* * *

**Authors note: teehee~ Your probably like... YOU BITCH! YOU DID IT AGAIN!... well the other characters are saying ...some what similar things...**

**Kyoya: You are a sorry excuse for a writer. *types on laptop***

**Me: T.T *crying* so meaaaan!**

**Tamaki: *sigh* when will we be having the you know what in the you know what next chapter *excited***

**Me: soon. ;)**

**Haruhi: hmph *cleans mess the twins made***

**Me: work harder slave!**

**Huni: Ah! I can't wait intill the next chapter what about you Takashi!? We will be having a sleepover!~**

**Takashi: Hn.**

**Me: so cuuuuuute!**

**Twins: ~Huni-sempai you weren't supposed to say anything duh!~**

**Sky: ...I want candy *derp face***

**Me: *slams head against wall***

**Anaki: whatever. *shrugs reading magazines***


	15. Chapter 15: Anaki's bed time story

Anaki POV:

I really don't want to go home. My Uncle called in a really pissy mood growling about me being out and not asking and how I was HIS property. And HIS shit. I felt myself shaking a bit not wanting too even think about what might happen if I went back home. Oh god he was going to kill me. I felt something inside me begin to grow something I hadn't felt in awhile it slowly trickled back in like a leaking pipe.

'Run.'

'Hide.'

'Survive.'

It spoke quietly into me pushing those old habits into my mind. I shook my head and bit my tongue looking up at the others noticing something odd. Tamaki- san was staring right at me. As if he could see through me with those deep violet blue eyes. I looked away and blocked everyone out pushing my Skullcandy headphones on and listening to whatever found it self there which happened to be Young, by Hollywood Undead.

I began to think of I story I wrote when I was younger.

* * *

The little girl lied on her back in the middle of the hallway dreaming of what it would be like to smile again. Smiling never came to her because she was to full of hate. And laughing was impossible when you had nothing to laugh at. She was alone in the big house no one else was there but her. Her and her music. She loved listening to the piano keys they way the soft smooth ivory felt underneath her fingers. But she would become frustrated so easily when she made a mistake she would cry.

Or scream.

...

Either way the little girl was alone. No one to listen to her frustrated cries or tell her right from wrong. So the little girl did whatever she wanted. She was happy that way.

Or was she?

No one to tuck her in at night. No one to tell her they loved her. No one to tell her they were proud of her.

But she didn't know that those kind of things existed, she didn't know what love was so how could she long for it? Is it better to love and lost then become depressed and hate life forever? Or better not to experience it in the first place there for not ever knowing what it felt like to lose it?

Then the little girl felt a tear slide down her cheek.

...

Why?

...

She was happy.

She thought to herself.

I don't feel pain. I don't feel sad. I don't feel angry.

She looked at the only thing that caused her too feel. The piano. She destroyed the thing, the one thing that caused her too feel.

Its better to feel nothing than to experience sadness the girl fooled herself.

But she cried the next day to.

So slowly she began to destroy everyhthing and still woke up the next day to cry. Finally the girl killed herself thinking as she slit her wrists the pain will block out the sadness.

She was wrong.

She just cried some more.

And then she died.

* * *

"Ana-chan"! Huni yelled.

I turned my head to face the small blonde's he had a worried expression on his face and seemed to stare at me with deep interest. I pulled my gaze from his pressing pause on my i pod and throwing on a lopsided smile.

"Whats up"? I asked pushing away the thoughts that had just went through my mind making my face resemble that of Tamaki's bright smile he always wore.

" ~Woah sempai that was dark~ ", the twins said with arched eyebrows.

I coughed and blushed in response, had I really just said that all out loud!?

Fuck!

Fuck!

Fuck!

"Anaki do you take depression medicine"? Kyoya asked writing down furiously in his black book.

"What? N-no...", I said glaring at him.

"Well that is definitely something you should consider", he smirked.

That bastard! He had no idea what I fucking go through every day! My little sister could drop dead any minute my Uncle abused me! My parents both committed suicide! Why does everyone I love leave me? This is why I don't make friends! They just die or betray you in the end! I thought about how just 3 days after the funeral of Mom I had broke and totally went insane screaming and yelling...

Mom had killed herself because of me! What child blames their mother who was already in terrible pain in the first place for their father's suicide?! Who just watches their mother jump off a roof? And smiles! I am insane their is something wrong with me! I- I can't do this anymore!

'Run...'

'Hide...'

'Survive...'

No I-I can't do this anymore I can't pretend... I need to get out of here! Everything is closing around me! I can't breathe!

* * *

Authorsnote: Oh dear well I was planning some nice cozy fluff... and out came this... stuff... Sky will probably play a major role in this story being a good friend someone Ana can lean on. Someone she slowly learns to trust Sky ...and the hosts SLOWLY. Anyway thankyou so much for everyone who has reviewed and favorited!

I love ya'll!

Mori sempai go!

Mori: Hn! Lirara xox does not own Ouran highschool host club... I think.

Me:... okay then peace out!

-Lirara xox


	16. Chapter 16: DREAMS AND OREOS!

Haruhi POV

"You guys I'm sure she'll be fine Anaki-sama is really strong you know", I reassured the hosts who were currently all sitting in the waiting room of the Ootori Hospital.

It was really unexpected, Anaki had suddenly collapsed and fallen to the ground she had been looking around nervously and fidgiting when her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell out of her chair. Mori-sempai was the first to react grasping her limp body in his arm catching her on one knee.

This reminded me alot of when my own mother had been in the hospital. A depressed mood looped around in the air it was... to the least to say very... weird. The host club was usually so happy and gleeful and now they had changed to just dark and depressing. It didn't suit them, and Tamaki- sempai especially his face held a calm gentle smile but his eyes were dull as if he was holding back.

Huni was whimpering and holding onto his stuffed pink bunny Usa-chan while his other hand grasped Mori-sempai's. Who look as mute as always but his left foot was tapping against the floor nervously. It was odd to see him in such a state... I looked over at Kyoya-sempai who was sitting next to Tamaki he had his black book sitting on his lap while he had one leg crossed over the other one. He sighed a bit frustrated every few moments and clean his glasses. The twins were sitting on a large cushioned chair Hikarou's arm thrown over Karou's shoulders they both had their phone's in their hands playing a game trying to distract themselves from the situation at hand.

I looked around from where I was sitting to the left of Tamaki-sempai while Kyoya at the right... Wheres Sky? She was just here...

"Well, well you all seem very sofisticated... Boring! Lets go exploring the hospital!" Sky showed up a package of oreos in her hands.

"~Your kidding right? Anaki is in the hospital ya know... Though that does sound like fun~", the twins tilted their heads at the same time nodding.

Sky rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease Ana will be fine she used to do this all the time... Besides! She would go exploring with me if one of you ended up in the hospital!"

"I'm not sure if I should feel happy or offended by that...", I commented.

Huni looked at Sky with big eyes, " What are those"? He walked over pointing at her package of oreos. Sky collapsed dramaticlly and bobbed back up looking around franticly as if she was nervous.

"You don't know what Oreos are! Dear heavens!", she stuffed one in Huni's mouth.

The small lolita boy licked his lips and grabbed for another one thee two immediately ran over to a couch stuffing them in their mouths together. The twins joined them each taking one. And nodding in approval.

"Hey boss", Hikarou said.

"Commoners' snack"? Karou finished.

They offered him one, he got up his eyes lighting up at the word commoner. He quickly got up and took one greedily in his hands popping it in his mouth. He looked over at me then Kyoya those purple eyes swirling with many emotions at once like the ocean. He smiled handsomely and I blushed a bit his child antics were so cute!

...!...!...!

DID I SERIOUSLY JUST THINK THAT?! I-I CAN'T BE LIKE THE OTHER GIRLS AT THE HOST CLUB WHAT WOULD MY DAD SAY! OH GEEZ...

... I knew that there was a slight attraction between he and I but... I don't know this is to complicated to think about for the moment.

* * *

**Anaki POV**

"Mom... Dad please don't leave I'm sorry!", I screamed at their now dead bodies as they laid there, mouths wide open blood boiling out of their mouths.

I scratched at their dead bodies begging them to wake up apologizing over and over again. The smell of stinking flesh made my whole entire body writhe as I ripped flesh off their bodies with my nails. I got up shivering as I watched the red blood leak from their now ripped up bodies. Blood decorated ever inch of the pale pink dress I was wearing it was made of silk and thin going to my knees it obviously used to be longer but the ends were ripped and torn apart. My bare feet were purple from the ice and snow I could no longer feel my toes of fingers. The woods were quiet around me and I turned to a shadow that stood behind a near by tree snickering.

"Stop! Stop laughing at me"! I screamed hurling bloody snow at the shadow it disappeared and left nothing but burnt earth a patch of black in the middle of the freezing white patch of snow.

I felt something grab my ankle and looked down to see my father's pale hand gripping my ankle... But it was different then what usual he was... cold. My father was warm, he smiled at me always. Sure he wasn't perfect he conned people into doing things for him but he always came home smiling saying he would die if he didn't have us. His eyes looked at my from where he lay on the ground his mismatched blue and green looking into my own dark green.

"You- you didn't believe me ", He murmured. I shook opening the stitched up wound in my heart the one that doubted... I had always known he would never commit suicide... I knew someone had pushed him off. I- I... heard him say it that if he died within the next few days he had been murdered. I had wanted to ignore him though I fooled myself saying he had chosen to die... Though I knew it wasn't true...

"I'm so sorry! Forgive me please! Daddy I did believe I was just t-to..." I stopped bending down next to his body.

" Scared. Cowardly. Pathetic. Idiocy. That is what describes you, your not my child you don't even deserve to live! How dare you! I gave you everything you have... And now I shall take it back child. Your life it is mine."

I grabbed my hand and I felt fierce fire consume me, I screamed and screamed begging and pleading no one came. No one came. They had all left me. I saw Nia laying on her bed face like that of an emotionless china doll. I cried out for her the pain inside reaped for her forgiveness, for her love, the very being of me shrieked in agony as the hot searing pain ripped through my body. But she just stayed there not even listening to me.

"Anaki calm down your fine, its just a dream", I heard a soothing voice utter.

I really liked their voice it gave me a small shiver and I felt some one press their hand against my head a figure forming in front of my face it was hard to make out the pain slowly ceased to a slow pur. And I reached an arm out to touch my savior's face and then I felt something reach inside of my head and I went back to a soothing sleep.

* * *

Kyoya POV

The other hosts were all slowly falling out, going home it was around 7 o' clock and I had told them all to go home. Haruhi was catching a ride from the twins while Huni and Mori were heading out together, Sky had gone back to her luxury hotel to get some beauty rest.

I looked over at Tamaki who sat in a seat staring out a window deep in thought a far off look in his eyes. Sighing I tapped him on the shoulder jolting him from his day dreams.

"Hm?" He looked up at me.

"Aren't you going home"?

He pouted and put on his damned puppy eyes, "Nooooooooo I dun wanna!"

"Fine"

Sighing I sat down next to him and pulled my glasses of putting them in their case and lying them on a coffee table in front of us. Tamaki laying his head on my shoulder closed his eyes,

"I'm gonna take a quick nap Kyoya wake me if anything happens", he said yawning.

"Alright."

I said to tired to argue with him.

* * *

No Ones POV

The man watched the girl lie there her face bathed in moon light. He had seen this girl before many years ago though he did not remember her name. His dark black hair flew in his eyes and eyes the color of rusting metal were an orange red color. He seemed in depth with her staring into her pale features and soft hair. He had never understood how his rival had managed to have such beautiful children.

The one thing he don't have that Norino... DID god it feels good saying that. Was his adoring wife and children. But not to worry this girl would soon be his if all went as planned... The handsome man walked up to her sweeping hair from her crying face.

"Shh its just a dream Anaki shhh", he smirked to himself and walked out of the hospital room.

"You'll be mine soon and we can leave this pain and suffering..."

* * *

Authorsnote: :D So you like? I wonder who that mysterious man is! I wonder if Anaki will be okay? Have a a good day or whatever. And I will be taking Fluffy couple ideas like if you have a pairing you wanna see and a basic idea for a chapter send me a PM love ya'll so much! Rate and Review!

- Lirara xox

Story Time with the little devils:

Hikarou: And he was like...

Karou: ...Lick me like a lolipop!

Huni: x.x *innocence ruined*

Tamaki: *hides behind Kyoya* M-mommy... I-I... WAAAAHHH! Bad twins!

Haruhi: ...thats really disturbing you guys... *annoyed*

Kyoya: *sigh writes in note book* disappointed.

Mori: *shakes head hugging Huni's dead body*

Anaki: Woah. you guys should here this... *plays Candyland by Blood on the Dance floor* (not age appropriate if you are offended by sexual references XD) Now thats disturbing *smirks*

Everyone else: *BLUSHES*


	17. Chapter 17: Fuyumi knows her brother

Anaki POV

The young japanese woman smiled and patted my hand,

"I am glad your awake now you gave us a fright after you passed out,started shaking and screaming then you had some terrible fevers and started to break out in cold sweats ".

I nodded once and frowned still looking out the window shaken by my most recent dream, "I am grateful for your abilities and kind words Miss".

The woman looked surprised and laughed, "Your just like my brother! You don't have to act like some little princess around my dear, just be your self".

Looking at her in surprise I ran a hand through my short snow white hair doing my best to hide my feelings behind my usually firm mask. She looked strangely familiar and was really beautiful. At that moment she suddenly jumped and sat on the hospital bed next to me smiling like a happy puppy.

"Aw! Your so cute even as a boy! So adorable I could just eat you up I mean seriously!" She hugged me to her large chest.

I sweat dropped this chick is starting to get to close...

"u-um err... I can't b-breathe", I gasped as she let me go and smiled.

" I'm Fuyumi Ootori Kyoya's older and beautiful sister but I bet you already guessed that... the beautiful part I mean ", she said proudly.

Shes Kyo's older sister!?

"Your Kyo-kyo's older sister? How...?!", I asked surprised.

"Well you see when a man loves a woman very much- " She began.

"Fuyumi what are you doing here"? Kyoya said suddenly walking in the door.

"Oh its alright we were just discussing some deals", she said looking down at my chipped black nails as if he did not interest her.

"Deals?", He asked sitting on a chair, her catching his attention.

Deals? When did we discuss...?

"You see dear brother father just wanted me to check up on his most... beloved guest and make sure she was getting all the attention and quality care she needed", his sister said.

"What makes her so special then", Kyoya said interest piqued.

"Well she is heir to about 3 very profitable companies Kyoya". His sister said as if she was surprised he did not know that.

Wait. How'd she know that?! My mother owned a large real state business for rich people across the world and my father was in the I guess consulting business handling peoples money and distributing it he had large sums of money hidden all over the place that he had conned out of people. Some cons were still in action today. Then there was my Uncle's business since he had no children that I would get if he let me first I had to prove myself or whatever. He had a large business that was producing movies and big top singers and bands.

Fuyumi explained this all to her brother as I read a magazine and checked up on the outside world. Hm Selena Gomex caught...

BORING!

I sighed frustrated causing the siblings to turn in my direction.

"Can I go home now"? I asked hating to wear the dumb hospital gown.

Fuyumi giggled and snuck out to leave us alone a weird gleam in her eyes. I eyed her but she merely covered her mouth with her hand.

"No you still have a fever and you don't feel that well do you"? He said this as if it was fact instead of a question.

I rolled my eyes, "Pfft. I've had hypothermia and went and spent the night in the snow Kyo- kyo I'll be fine".

I stood up yawning and stretching pulling the I.V from my wrist along with pulling off the heart moniters.

"This is not a good idea you don't even have a change of clo-"

"Yes she does!" A bubbly voice shouted skipping in the room. The blonde girl set the designer clothing bag in front of her friend and smiled giving her a hug.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up so I went by the nearest Hot Topic", Sky said winking.

"Look it doesn't matter if she wants to go or not it is against the law to run out of a hospital without having a medical release form signed by one of the doctors here", Kyoya crossed his arm over his chest frowning.

"AWWW C'MON KYO! PLEASE! I JUST WANNA GET OUT OF HERE I HATE HOSPITALS!" I pleaded pouting.

"No"

"What if I give you money?"

"What use have I for your money I'm already rick Anaki think for a moment".

Hm...I thought about Kyoya seriously for a moment chewing on my lip then smirked lying back in the hospital bed. His Father was obviously the boss around here and he valued my opinion yes? Well then.

"Fine. I demand to see your father", I said angrily.

"Hmph. My father does not have time for your childish games Anaki " He said with a sharp tone.

Now he's starting to piss me off! First he calls me insane then he refuses my request? Who does he think he is. Just because he some top notch businessman's son doesn't mean shit without that money, last name, and good looks- Wait! What he is not cute at all! Aherm! Anaki your supposed to be mad at him!... money, lastname, and damn personal guard of his yeah that sounds better. And personal guard of his he has nothing!

"Excuse me but Kyoya... Will you leave now please?" Sky said with wide eyes looking scared of the shadow king.

He looked surprise for a moment and raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I need to speak to Anaki"

"Oh alright", he left and Sky pulled the designer bag off the bed jumping in it next to me and scooting under the covers. She snuggled up close to me and sighed smiling.

"No offense to you being bi Sky but, you know I'm straight...", I said looking down at my odd friend.

"I wish you were bi or lesbian, I would so date you Ana ", Sky said closing her eyes and yawning.

Okay then...

"Why are you lying next to me?" I asked perturbed.

"Because I don't want my friend to be alone and have nightmares ", she turned to look at me in the eyes. "If I remember correctly you've always had terrible dreams and when we lived in the dorm room you used to wake me up screaming, or sleep walking"

I looked away and blushed she was right I had been having nightmares, mostly because I was so used to sharing a room with Sky...

I turned to face her and sighed placing one arm in front of me around her waist and the other i leaned my head against. She wrapped one arm around my back rubbing circles in it as I slowly let tears drench my face it had been so long since someone had touched me except for to hit me. Slowly I let myself fall asleep as thoughts of the soothing voice I had heard swirled amongst my awful dreams.

* * *

Authorsnote: Hi guys well just gotta tell you... I am updating more because I have been keeping some weird hours. I havent slept in like 2 days... and I don't feel that bad *suckles monster can* REALLY. But yeah UPDATING MORE FOR YOU! So be happy! Just kidding I love you guys thanks for all the support and... here is somethingI have wanted to do for a while...

Thanks to the following!

slither the executive producer: your support means alot!

Icekitten71: yeah that was an awesome chappy title i3OREOS

I'm awesome at singing: thanks for constantly reviewing! it is great to have such amazing fans of the story!

KayDizzle: We all wanna know who that was ;)

Disclaimer: I donnot own Ouran highschool host club, because if I did Kyoya would never wear a shirt! :D


	18. Chapter 18: Back to being normal?

Anaki POV

"I'm fine go away", I said as I walked down the halls.

The girls were really annoying some times Kyoya the bastard, had decided to tell all the girls of what happened at the mall for causing more interest in me as a host getting him more money! He could be so...Pfft. Whatever its not even worth my time. I watched as the halls emptied a bit sad really because Sky had said she had come here for some culture visit with school and couldn't see me except for at night and during the weekends. I pulled my headphones on my head the empty halls soothing my mood the song that played was one of my favorites.

'Never Give In' by the Black Veil Brides.

As I walked dow the marble floors something caught my eye a tall man was standing on a balcony squared off from the hall doing something and kinda staring at me... I walked over towards him and smiled his eyes widened and he had a cool expression that gave me slight chills... good chills.

"Hi um I noticed you staring at me... is there something wrong with my face"? He had the most beautiful eyes ever! The were like hot, melting rock. I looked at him and he smiled.

"My name is Rakinaro, Tinu its very nice to meet you Anaki, your Uncle was right you are a rather beautiful girl".

Did he just say? Wait when had this man been talking to my Uncle and why? Time to pull on the mask.

I nodded once and smiled,

"Oh thank you Rakinaro-sama... may I ask why you are here"?

Bitch. You had better tell me.

"Yes, yes well you see I go to the Ouran college, I am... 21 may be 5 years older then you, I came here because I have a job offering with Mr. Suoh as a sub for one of the teachers", he said the same cool smile on his face.

I nodded and looked up at him from underneath my hair covered left eye bowing, "Well it was nice to meet you but I must be going... welcome to Ouran!" I said walking off the man's eyes still leaving me bubbly inside.

* * *

*A little later*

It was time for lunch and I was walking down the halls when I saw some guys with cameras hiding behind a corner snapping pictures... Now I might be getting paranoid but these guys have been following me for about 30 minutes now and let me tell you they are terrible at hiding... I decided to test my theory and instead of heading to the cafeteria for lunch the usual I turned to the balcony and ran off it still on the second floor. I heard gasps from some of the other students who ran to see if I would die being on the second floor and all.

But I'm no idiot. My mother was into mountain climbing, skiing, and she also taught us how to jump off high areas and not break a leg. Mostly because I use to climb up trees and start crying because I got to scared to come down though... I turned just as I got back on my feet from landing in the soft grass doing a roll and landing in a kneeling position. I smirked as I saw the scene back at the balcony. Sitting up there were the nerds who had been following me taking pictures.

"Alright then I know just who to ask about those creeps...", I walked across the green and put my hands in my pockets pulling my sunglasses on and hiding my eyes secretly watching my stalkers who thought they were watching my. After making it to the lunchroom I looked across the lunchroom to where I saw the host club at their usual table. Everyone turned to me as I walked in getting a little quiet.

I continued to walk my stalkers following me intill I suddenly just stopped walking in the middle of the large room and pulled off my sunglasses.

"Do any of you have any candy"? I asked sitting amongst a large table full of blushing girls.

They all swooned and laughed as I began to make conversation putting my mask on of sheer calm,quiet, happiness. Might as well the creepy boys some good pictures right?

"So who has candy seriously I haven't had any sweets all day and I'm dying", I said with a cunning grin. They laughed and dug through their purses hurriedly wanting to be the first to give me my sweet delights. Some of them handed me cake while others gave me delicate tarts and hard candies and chocolates. I got up walking over to the host club table when a small girl probably a first year tugged on my sleeve she was about my size and held out a chocolate pudding with... GUMMY WORMS in it.

"I-I made it for myself but you like gummy worms alot and-"

"EEK! " I grabbed the cupcake like it was a golden statue and kissed he girl on the cheek.

"Thanks sweetheart!" I skipped over to the table and sat down next to Kyoya The seating was like so...

Haruhi Tamaki Kyoya ME!

Mori Huni Hikarou Karou

"Wow sempai you really know how to get what you want...", Haruhi said looking a bit annoyed.

"Ask and you shall receive ah what a wonderful world we live in" Tamaki said overdramatic.

"I don't think thats how the world works Tama-", Haruhi began.

"~Yeah in Haruhi's world you have to work to get what you want how terrible~" the twins said shaking their heads.

"My poor daughter it must be..." and I zoned him out.

Seriously Tamaki needed to ask Haruhi out already or I would kill him. Literally.

"Hey Kyoya I have a question...", I said eating my cupcake.

He looked up and sighed closing his notebook, "What is it?"

"Well, I have been followd by some weird creeps who keep taking pictures of me and its starting to freak me out... I'm getting kinda nervous..."

He raised an eyebrow and looked around the cafeteria. "Where are they"?

" Uh... I don't know its mostly when I'm alone and no one knows and its starting to get creepy "

He nodded and picked up his notebook.

" I'll check on it ".

e3e seriously? Thats all he had to say... I got up and walked away.

" Where ya going Ana-chan? " I heard Huni say.

" Meh I dont know... to find somewhere to nap ", And that was how my day went.

* * *

Authorsnote: Hey guys so what did ya think? I have a feeling something big is soon to happen but not yet I want to have some nice fluffiness and random shit for the host club next chapter I am looking forward to two things...

1. Tattoos

2. Sleep overs

Now for the disclaimer this time with... Haruhi!

Haruhi:...

Me: *WHISPERS* do the disclaimer

Haruhi: What?

Me: Read your fucking lines!

Haruhi: Oh... Lirara xox... weird name

Me: *depression*

Haruhi: does not own Ouran highschool host club.

Me: ...your so blunt... *hides in hole*


	19. Chapter 19: Let the night begin!

Anaki POV

"I'm scared." I muttered quietly as I shivered pulling the blazer closer to my body as a fall chill blew falling leaves in front of me.

I had been an idito and decided to walk home and now I was paying my price. Looking around I sighed as the pinkish purple sky hovered above me the sun setting low. The walk to my mansion wasn't to far but still it was getting dark and every noise I heard made me jump... I know I know. Anaki Kygoshin? Scared! how appauling! But its true...

I'm not invinsible. Like some people think.

Thats when a white limo tore me from my thoughts and standing in front of my was Tamaki-sempai, he smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me in the limo.

"Eh! Wh-what are you doing? Kidnapping is against the law you know!" I shouted as I landed on the leather seats. I pushed myself up sitting up as the limo sped up I looked at Tamaki giving him my best dirty look.

"You looked really pale and scared so I thought I'd give you a ride home!" he smiled hugging me.

"Ugh. Why are you hugging me?" I said trying to remove myself from his grasp but found my strength no match for his.

He laughed and said letting go of me, "Your so cute! my adorable little daughter"!

I sighed and just shrugged.

"I thought you would be like off with Haruhi and stuff Tamaki sempai".

He shrugged and shook his head in sadness, "Its during the week and we have school I can't eve hang out with her on the weekend because she has to go to some old friend's slumber party whatever that is".

Wait. He doesn't know what a slumber party is!?... Hm...

"Hey, Tamaki-sempai uhhhm why don't you hang out with Kyoya"?

"He has business today after school with his Dad", he frowned again.

I sighed he was obviously giving off some very strong hints...

"If you want I can spend the night Tamaki-kun"

Tamaki did this... I'm not joking,":D OKAY! MAY THE AWESOME ANAKI/TAMAKI SLEEPOVER BEGIN!"

-_- What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

Authorsnote: so it was a short chapter kinda random but I wanted to distract my little Anaki from all the grief dude. And yeah the next chapter will be long and full of random friendshipness including a surprise visit from Kyoya and a Skype call with the one and only Hitachin twins! So buckle up and prepare for a wild ride!

Go! Disclaimer!

Sky: Lirara xox doesn't own OHSHC! Oh and she doesn't own anything pink in her closet! *dies*

Me:... Thats private information Sky

Sky: ... o3o sorry

Me: whatever *depressed*

Anaki's reaction box: You guys are so comical! *laughs*

Oh and *looks at paper with lines written on it* Please! Review! Review! Review!


	20. Chapter 20: Drinking?

No One's POV

Tamaki grabbed the platinum blonde's hand and dragged her behind him, heading for the huge doors that opened to the Suoh family Esate. As he dragged her along he dumped their things on one of the maids and told them to take them up to his room. He looked giddily at Anaki sitting down at the large stairs and smiled.

"So what would you like to do"?

She looked around and shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me...actually Tamaki-sempai you have your homework done?"

He nodded, "Of course"

So the golden blonde and platinum spent about 20 minutes in his room letting Anaki copy from his homework and occasionally correcting some of his problems. She smiled and stuffed the papers back in her back pack and bounced on the balls of her feet studying the room. It was a lot like the host club in some ways except it wasn't filled with giddy girls and the rose petals were on the roses in the western vases instead of on the floor and floating in the air...

Tamaki looked around and smiled at Anaki, "If you want we can get some snacks".

"Oh! Oh! gummy worms!" She said like a hyper puppy. He laughed and turned around to a maid who had some how snuck into the room at the word that her master wanted something. After getting about 30 packs of candy and junk food Anaki was set and she began teaching Tamaki of commoner things.

"when your hanging out with your friends Tama-kun you can be your self and act crazy because they won't judge you..." she put some sour gummies in her mouth while Tamaki sipped his commoner root beer.

"Now when commoners hang out they listen to music, watch movies, and mess around, getting into trouble", she smiled and looked over at his large bed.

"Like this!" she ran over to his bed and jumped on it like it was a bouncy house, a bag of chips in her hand. She laughed and Tamaki made his way over to his computer putting on some japanese music.

~ 'Kiss, kiss fall in love'~

The two sang along laughing giddy after awhile they landed on the bed backs to the mattress laughing as the song went to 'Bad Apple'

(if you want to listen to it type in 'Bad Apple english version' on Youtube I think you would like the version sang by rockleetist and Ashe they are awesome!)

Tamaki laughed, "that was fun! what else do commoners do"?

"Well they play hide and go seek" Anaki said turning to look at him.

The blonde prince's eyes lit up and he smiled nodding, "you go hide and I'll count!"

"Okay." and so began an hour long session of hide an go seek.

* * *

Time now: 6:30 p.m:

Tamaki looked for Anaki, looking every where for her, it was an impossible task yet the blonde still refused to give up. When suddenly he heard loud giggling from the cellar room which he had never ventured into himself, not really sure what was there. But the prince knew his darling daughter was down there! And it was his job to find her! He opened the cellar door and climbed down the stairs it was a rather tight space but when he got down the stairs he saw it was a giant bar area! Where people sat and drank their problems away. There was no way for his daughter to be down here! It was simply un- lady like.

But there she was a bottle of scotch in hand and laughing and giggling crazily.

Tamaki shook his head and tried to grab the liquor from her hands but she just stuck the bottle to his lips. He stopped everything he was doing and looked over at her the taste of scotch and strawberry lip gloss lingering in his mouth.

"Good Huh?" she laughed some more.

"Yeah it is actually…"

**30 minutes later**

Tamaki and Anaki were sitting in his room in pajamas Anaki in a red night gown that reached her knees and matching slippers. While Tamaki had on his blue silk ones they were in his room drinking the prohibited contents each drink made them crazier and crazier the room door was locked and the maids were either busy or off not really caring. It was Shima's day off so there was no one who was going to get Tamaki out of that room.

Anaki smirked as she drank from her 6rd bottle, "You know Tamaki-sempai I.. I bet t-those danmed twins errrr tryyyin tooo get theirrr dirrrty hannnnnds on youuur Haruuuhi leeets skyyype 'em aand see whaaaat theeeiiir up tooo", she said her voice slurred and sluggish.

"Yoour right! Those dirty no good thieves!" he went over to his desk grabbing the silver laptop and turning the music from his laptop all the way up it was playing one of Anaki's favorites called 'BOTDF song here'. And the two stood on his bed gripping the bottles stumbling a bit candy and junk foods scattered about the huge bed.

"Alright there", Tamaki said

The two orange haired twins faces popped up they both had bubble gum in their mouths and Hikarou was wearing headphones while Karou was sitting next to him writing probably homework.

"Hey boss wass-… Why is Anaki- sama in your room"? Hikarou asked snickering.

"Getting down and dirty now are we?" Karou said looking up.

"You SHUUTUUP! WEE'REE HAVIN A SL-SL-SL…" Tamaki stopped taking a drink of liquor.

"SLUMBER PARTY! WOOO HOO! WE'RE COWBOYS!" Anaki shouted jumping up and down on the bed.

"~Are you drunk~"? The twins both said raising an eyebrow.

"Yu-huh AND PROUD TOO!" Tamaki did some slow ninja like chopping movements with his hands.

"NINJA KITTENS AND OH! PEEEEWWDIIEEE PIEEEEE!" Anaki shouted taking another drink and stuffing gummy worms in her mouth.

The twins laughed and Karou grabbed his phone texting Kyoya, Huni, and Mori merely saying…

"Get on Skype NOW, meet at the Host club chatroom"

Suddenly more faces popped up including an angry looking Kyoya . Huni was eating cake while Mori in his own mansion looked like he'd just token a shower.

"What was so important-… Anaki? Tamaki what are you two doing… Why are you…" Kyoya stammered actually for once lost for words.

"RIDE THE HAPPY TRAIN! AND DANCE WITH IT MAN!" Anaki punched Tamaki in the face other hosts flinched in pain for their King. Who fell to the ground the sound of the impact like a heavy thud.

"You idiots what have you done"! Kyoya said his voice rising.

Anaki rolled her eyes, "OVER REACTION ALER-…Tamaki are you okay? You have a really big bump on your head…"

The muffled sound of his reply greeted the other hosts, "Eh…Ana-chan are you… drunk"? Huni asked as the other hosts got weirded out that the Lolita boy new this.

"Eek! Stop it! Stop it! No water guns no!" Anaki yelled as Tamaki popped up from the other side of the bed with a yellow and green water gun spraying her small form.

"No one hits the King and gets away with it little girl! I shall get my revenge and you will bow before me on your knees!" He yelled as they bounced around, her dodging water and him dodge junk food assaults.

The hosts all watch this some laughing: the Twins duh.

Some wide eyed: Huni

Some a bit startled: Mori

And some disappointed: Kyoya

Authors note: isn't that just adorable? Be ready for next chappy Kyoya comes to visit the little twerps! And ends up babysitting the two! haha now disclaimer people!

Ps: I am on my way on making a Mori/OC story for Kaylee-sempai she said she would like me to do one in the reviews so I was like

Me: I must make my fans happy!

Once I get further along in this next story I will start another O.c/ Host club member story it will depend on what you guys want. And dont worry I will continue updating this story 'till its finished and Anaki will be in the Mori/O.C story so... Review and Rate! 3 U GUYZ!

-Lirara xox

Anaki: she doesnt own OHSHC if she did they wouldn't wear any shirts.

Me: *blush* shuttie!


	21. Chapter 21: Bad Morning?

Anaki POV

When I woke up I thought I was going to puke I felt so sick... My head spun and I tried to remember what the hell had happened all I remember is... Tamaki? Scotch. Definately scotch and some wines and vodka... I held my stomach squeezing my eyes together tightly. Looking up again letting my eyes get used to the lit area I slowly brought myself to my feet and looked around turning my head side to side SLOWLY not wanting to throw up all over... my bed?

How? When... did I get here? God I hurt like hell...

I looked at my alarm clock 12:00 pm...

"Are you awake now ma'am good", a maid said the young japanese girl smiled and offered me a cup of water and some asprins.

"Th-thanks...but can I ask what happened?", I said before taking a gulp of water.

"Well a Mister Ootori a friend of yours I believe, dropped you off saying you had fallen ill while walking home and he found you passed out in the streets!" She took my temperature and sighed nodding.

"No fever... but you were throwing up I'll call the school and-"

"Eh no no I need to be at school today I have a crappy math test...", she nodded in sympathy.

"All right I will call the car up for you young mistress" she began to walk out.

"W-wait... my sister where is she?"

"At school of course young mistress" the maid said smiling her mint green made dress and white starched apron giving her a fresh clean look.

"Oh okay... thanks."

I really hope I didn't embbaress myself to bad... Kyoya probably thinks I'm an idiot now... sighing I decided to take a shower and wash the stench of alcohol from myself... that maid was to nice she knew I had been drinking there was no way she couldn't have I smelled like it!

After showering and getting dressed I ran down the stairs and stopped imediately when I heard his voice, "Where the hell have you been Anaki? You think you can go partying and me not know? What have you become a bitch for the rich now?"

"N-no sir I haven't"

"Ah so your being respectful now huh? Get your sorry ass up here, fucking kids these days! Let me teach you a little thing called bowing down to authority".

I made my way towards him and put on a smooth cold face when I got at the top of the stairs I glared poison daggers at him but put on a calm smile.

"May I help you with something "? The man stared at me no one had ever dared to speak to him like that. NO ONE.

He grabbed me by my hair and pushed me to my knee, bending to where his lips were an inch from my ear,

"I could violate you right now little girl. Just because you dress like a boy for school doesn't make me turned off by you bitch. You know I haven't taught you a lesson in awhile don't you" A wild smirk was on his face I looked away but he forced my face to face straight at his. He looked so much like Mom but there was no way he could be anything like her. She was warm and kind. He was scary and harsh and cruel and...

Not Mom.

"So little girl let me show you something about bowing down number one nose to the ground." I gasped in shock as he flung my head towards the marble a rough thunk sounded dull and eerie and I bit my lip feeling tears bloom from my eyes.

"s-stop please.."

"Number two" He pulled me by my hair making me look back at his cruel face. "Don't open your mouth unless spoken to" I reared a fist back and I felt pain exurt through my lips. I could feel my own pulse through them.

"And number three, do as I say", he tugged my hair fiercely and pulled me forward grasping my lips in his mouth I bit down on his bottom lip as hard as I could causing him to toss me to the side as he back away with a bloody lip smirking as he turned away walking down the large hallway.

I'm so pathetic... I let him do it again I shook my head and punched the marble ground with my fist in anger pain bursted through my whole hand and I cried out.

The same maid came over to me she herself near to tears shaking furiously,

"I'm sorry mistress I should've done something! I'm sorry I was to scared! forgive me." she muttered holding me.

As I said. She was to nice. To nice. Thats why I can't forgive her or she'll be soft. To s soft and never grow and understand how I was trully not the person she thought. I wasn't kind or forgiving. So I chose to hate her and I screamed at her insults and threats 'till she ran off crying.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT! DAMN IT! RUN BITCH RUN!"

I laughed and cried shaking.

Serves her right.

How cruel I am.

Good.

Haruhi POV

"Tamaki sempai you look ... rough." I tried to say terrible, I thought terrible, but when I looked at him as a whole he just looked ruggedly handsome! Why is that damned idiot so perfect!

"Oh Haruhi you think so... I had a rough night with Anaki she came over and-"

Wait! What! Why was he with Anaki why not me? Why was he with her? Does he like her?!

I stared deep into those eyes and saw something flicker beneath them... hm...

"we got drunk and sick it was terrible then Kyoya came over and-" Oh I'd just jumped to conclusions again.

Oh thank god if I knew Kyoya-sempai he wouldn't let his best friend do anything to ruin his reputation so I was good. I sighed in relief and laughed in relief. Thank god for people like Kyoya-sempai...

Never thought I'd be saying that one...

Authorsnote: and now begins the great piecing together of the terrible mystery... What happened while they were drunk? Well thats up to you guys. I have so many flash back ideas of what happened here is a little list.

1. they both kissed just a drunk fling of course.

2. they discussed personal things that happened in their life

3. The two went midnight swimming and dunked cartons of soap suds in the swimming pool.

4. Kyoya came over and some how the make a fool of him.

The next chapter will involve not only the flash back but a glimpse of Anaki/Kyoya and maybe another pairing between Anaki and some one else so buckle up and get ready for the ride! Also I wanted to tell you of an awesome story! Its called Kyoya's apprentice by Dark Kisshu! And I love it so far! The person who writes it really portrays the character's point of view in a great way and I can't wait for the next chapter! Check it out! Thanks so much to the following and reveiwing and gsh! Just thanks I love you guys so much your support is just over whelming!

-Lirara xox


	22. Chapter 22: New toys

No One's POV:

"Ana-chan you look terrible!" The young blonde blurted when all the hosts had arrived at Music room #3. Anaki did look terrible (sorry Ana) she had a large bruise on her fore head from the pounding she had suffered against the marble floors, a bloodied lip from where she had been punched, and her eyes had dark circles underneath them a result from no sleep. Anaki had thought about hiding it with make up but had decided she didn't give a fuck about what others thought when they saw her. That was in 'till now. When Huni-sempai said it, it hit her across the face like a book being slammed against your face.

She did care. She wasn't passive about it. She needed a lie and quick.

"~What happened to you anyway?~" The twins said pushing Huni to the side and looking at her face with great interest. Haruhi sighed she had wanted to ask the same thing but had some decency not to.

At least Tamaki wasn't there at the moment he would flip out. Seriously flip. Anaki sighed running a hand through her hair and lying on the couch behind her.

"I got into a fight with one of my help", Anaki said gulping and leaning back down on the couch and running a hand through her hair sighing frustrated.

"Woah, you guys really had a round about", The twins said poking at her wounds.

She began biting her lip and wincing.

Kyoya looked up from his computer looking a bit angry, "Stop that"

The twins stopped immediately and shifted on their feet looking over from Anaki to Kyoya and grinning like cheshire cats. A plan formed in their minds at the same moment and they both moved forward Karou sitting on Anaki's left and Hikarou on her right. Throwing the arm closest to her around the girl's shoulders.

"You seem distracted-", said Hikarou.

"- Don't tell me you and boss-" Karou piped up.

"-Did something unmentionable"? Hikarou finished.

Anaki glared at them having no memory of what happened swallowing she shook her head, "No way".

The twin's eyes lit up like a million fire crackers, "~Thats not what we saw on Skype~"

"Eh! What did you two see? We were on Skype"? She gulped.

The twins voices lowered murmuring in her ears,

"Heh well the way my brother and I saw it-" Hikarou started.

"-you and boss kissed" Karou smirked similar to his brother's.

Anaki POV

WHAAAAAAAAAAT?! I KISSED THAT DITZY BLONDE? NO. NO. NO. THIS IS TERRIBLE! WHAT IF HE THINKS WE'RE TOGETHER NOW! OH FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK MY LIFE!

" No this... you can't tell anyone! Okay? No one!" I said lowering my voice to a whisper.

The two shrugged, "~well we would love to but... we've been told we have big mouths~"

Eh! No this can't be happening! "I'll do ANYTHING you want just keep your mouth's shut!"

"~Anything? All right. Then from now on your our new toy. Haruhi's been getting boring she doesn't seem to care anymore~"

WHAT HAVE I JUST DONE! "Can't I do something else"?

They shook their orange haired heads, "~ Nope ~"

I growled leaning forward and whimpering. What have I done?

* * *

Later on...

I sat at my couch talking and occasionally winking at my customers. Suddenly one of them Sura I believe... got wide eyed looking at something behind me. I tilted my head confused turning around and looking at the devils sent from hell.

Hikarou, Karou= TROUBLE

"W-what do you two want"?

"~Aw- well we were just wanting to come visit our new toy~" They both picked my up from the couch and squeezing me like a pillow between the both of them.

"Eh guys...", I tried to object but they both put their fingers in front of my mouth looking into my eyes like they were love struck idiots, "No need Ana- kun I understand your feelings for me". Hikarou winked.

I looked at the girls who seemed to be either bleeding from the nose or spasming. I just stood their dumb and mute eyes wide not knowing what to say really.

"H-Hikarou! Don't be selfish and keep Anaki to yourself" Karou pulled me from Hikarou and hugging me tightly to himself. Well... I trust Karou more then his older brother so whatever its just for the customers anyway...

"Don't be silly Karou, everyone knows he loves to play with me more! Don't just snatch him from me"! Hikarou said placing one hand behind my head and pulling me forward grabbing my hand and hugging me to his side.

"Karou crossed his arms, "But Hikarou! He's my toy!"

More fangirl screaming and blushing.

"But guys-" I started.

I suddenly felt Hikarou being pushed away and felt someone grabbing my hand I looked to see Huni-sempai? WTF?

"No way!" He said childishly. "Ana-kun is my niece! you won't fight over him like some child's toy! Your to evil and mean"! He said with an annoyed look on his face.

Neice... Oh yeah. The whole Mori is my Dad thingie. Well okay then.

So I spent the rest of the day having the twins and Huni fight over me like a doll. Isn't that just great?

Authorsnote: Eh its short I know but you'll soon see what is really happened about the whole drunk thingie don't worry. Huni well I just added the little guy in there for fun. And yeah it was fun. So cute! Thank you so much for your support! I have... 61 reviews! 30 followers and 22 faves so thanks to all those dedicated fans! So I would like to actually ask of some of you. What kind of future stories would you like to see? If you have an opinion on some new chapters you'd like PM I would love to hear them. Oh and to my Slither friend Sky/Renge love it! Can't wait!

-Lirara xox

Karou: Lirara xox doesn't own Ouran Highschool host club.

Me: great job! I can't belive I forgot you buddy!

Karou: . fuck you bitch go to hell and die.

Me: ... Hikarou! Your brother is being naughty!

Hikarou: Good job lil bro

Karou: Thanks. :)

Me: fuck my life.


	23. Chapter 23: Tamaki's not happy

**Authors note: WARNING swearing is in this chapter more then usual! And you will be observing some deep emotions so if you hate this chapter in the end I'm sorry it just came out this way. This isn't the only thing that happened that night so no worries! More is to come. Thanks for all the reviews and ratings Oh! And sorry for it being so short went on vacation to Six Flags loved it! But sorry :( forgive me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host club.**

* * *

Anaki POV:

Have you ever had a dream and knew you had to be dreaming but then discovered it wasn't just a dream it had happened before? Well then, we can relate:

_ "You know Anaki some times I just sit in my room and think about killing myself" Tamaki said taking a drink of the vodka in his hand. I turned to look at him in surprise Tamaki Suoh? The most preppy person I know..._

_"I see that look in your eyes, shocking huh? But seriously haven't you ever thought the world would be a lot better if you were dead?" He said grabbing my hand and lying next to me on his giant bed staring at the ceiling. _

_ I smiled a bit letting my mask fade away for a moment, "Yeah. I think about it all the time"_

_"If I could just die, and never have to deal with this hell we call life I could relax... I could be... free of burden, ya know? So I guess for me death would be a selfish escape not a way to help others like you want to" I said squeezing his hand and letting the wine bottle touch my lips._

_ "What do you mean?" Tamaki asked running a hand through his hair._

_"Well you want to die because you think the world would be better. I wanna die so I can escape my fate, so I don't have to deal with life anymore... Like a coward atleast you want to die for a true purpose" I let go of his warm hand sitting up and gulping more from my bottle._

_ "You know your smarter then you look Kygoshin... but your wrong. I want to die for selfish reasons too" He said standing up on the bed andtaking another drink. I merely looked up at him with wide eyes Tamaki wasn't selfish he is the nicest person I know next to my little sister..._

_"My mom... she's dying and whats worse is my Grandmother won't let me go see her... I'm not even my Dad's actual heir! I'm his fucking bastard" He laughed sourly. _

_ "But who gives a fuck about the blonde Host club King. He's always laughing he's fine! Hell I've heard enough of that sorry shit to fill up a life time of crap. 'He went from poor to rich within a day, why would he be sad!' Or this one I've heard this to, 'Oh! Tamaki -sempai your so beautiful, you have the perfect life! Your perfect!' How dare they those idiots don't know what kind of SHIT I go through on a FUCKING daily basis too have even a sliver of my Grandmother's approval to keep acting like some happy ASS fairy and prance around like the world is MOTHER FUCKING PERFECT WHEN ITS NOT! I HATE EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE!"_

_I stared for a moment as he ranted on and suddenly busted into a fit of laughter giggling crazily. He started breathing heavily and rage filled his eyes he grabbed me by my wrist and pushed me on my back causing me to drop my wine bottle spilling the contents to the floor he straddle my lower body with his legs and stared at me his nose barely touching mine._

_ "Why the fuck do you find that funny huh? Your the bitch who acts like the world is out to get them and hides behind the I'm a tough cross dressing bitch facade why suddenly do you have the nerve to laugh like you watching some fucking comedy on tv?"_

_ "Your pathetic" I spat still laughing._

_His face turned from angry to that of someone who had been betrayed he held my wrists above my head still not letting go or lessening his tight grip._

_ "Why? ...Why am I?... Pathetic to you?"_

_"You sit here saying your not allowed to leave when you have Kyoya Ootori for a best friend who could fly you out to France at his very command. You pity yourself you feel sorry for yourself wallowing in pain when at least you have parents! At least you were forced to leave your mother! She abandoned me! She committed suicide! You tell yourself all these lies. And you cut yourself to right?" _

_He flinched and looked away. _

_ "I can see it in your eyes, you know what? You have friends, you have people who love you! You have people who care! I don't not anymore all I have is my sister and sooner or later she's going to die! I care about you! I think your more then just some shallow, ditzy, blonde! Your my friend Tamaki -sempai! So don't think those terrible things. Because I won't allow it!"_

_ He let go of my swing his leg off from around my body and cupping his mouth with one hand and using the other to wipe tears from his eyes. _

_ "Your r-right.. you.. " Tamaki stuttered letting more tears bathe his pale face in total shock of what had just been said._


	24. Chapter 24: The ipod accident

Anaki POV:

When I woke up I found myself in English. I never really liked to learn a language I already knew anyway. Would you? But of course the teacher came over and slapped me in the back of the head I looked up and saw that it was that one older teacher he looked to be in his late 50's and kinda made me mad because he gave me slips to the office all the time.

Whatever I don't have the time for his crappy attitude.

"Mr. Kygoshin are you aware of where you are at the moment" He said smirking lying one hand on my desk and the other on his hip.

Well I guess it was my turn to live up to the role of 'The Bad boy type'.

"Yeah in school, man I thought you would know that considering it's probably the first time you've attended one" I could see the teacher get pissed right then. Tamaki was sitting behind me Kyoya next to him so they had a nice clear view of my little show just like everyone else in the class.

"Do I need to report you to the office"? He said sternly, clenching his teeth together.

"Sure it would be a sitting in this dumb class" I said shrugging.

"Are you sure its the class thats dumb" I could see the other students jaws drop at what he had just said. So the teacher had some guts, well then.

I stood up and looked up at him matching his frown with a sinister smirk, "Nope your right its the teacher"

I then moved past him not in the mood to deal with him at the moment and waved my hand to the rest of the class, "Catch you guys later" some of the girls waved back, along with Tamaki and his derpy self.

Flinging the door open I slammed it behind me, I didn't know where the hell I was going to but soon found myself in the one place I could be safe, my inner sanction.

Music room #3.

Pulling my head phones from around my neck I placed them on my head letting my playlist carry me far away from this terrible reality. I sat on the bed Huni usual took his nap on and closed my eyes thinking the soft satin fabric covers and silk as the song 'Young by Hollywood Undead' I let myself imagine life if Tamaki sempai did know about the kiss. If we had even kissed at all that is, I mean the twins could be lying or telling the truth all I know is I hope Tamaki -sempai doesn't remember anything.

If he did though... Would he like me? Do I like him? no. No. And no. Tama-kun belongs to Haruhi I can see it in her eyes she just can't realize her own feelings or refuses to admit it. But... what if Tamaki does like me? ...Of course he doesn't we're only friends of course, I can't thinking about this shit!

I'm Anaki! I can't date that guy...

But we can friends, I don't think I really like him like that anyway.

What if he's mad that I said those things to him though!?

What if he hates me... I couldn't live with that!

Tama- kun's the first person I would call if I was feeling bad... I mean I don't love him. But I don't hate him either... We're Merely Associates its a mere coincidence that I know these clowns...

Right?

Because fate is merely a formality...

Right?

Or is it?

* * *

I stretched yawning and pressing the back of my white and red tipped hair against the pillows and yawned pulling out my note book and turning to the next clean page and pressing my mechanical pencil against the white crisp lined page.

_ Fate. _

_Is it real or just a mere coincidence? And if it is real, was it fate that has controlled the hell I live in? Or is it a mere coincidence? Is everyone in this world going about life in a random conjoint sequence of events? I fear that maybe all the above are true, and if so, is this life I live my only choice? Because Fate has chosen it? I am not sure anymore. I just hope Tamaki doesn't hate me. _

_That at least._

_ -Ana_

* * *

As my thoughts dragged on I blocked my music out merely to the background. Then a song that I rather liked came I felt myself being drawn to this song and murmured the words in my subconscious state.

_**"Sweet Blasphemy" By Black Veil Brides**_

" Through sadness you have taught us to be one with the crowd

Unveil the sacred order, hymns of falling down  
You told the greatest stories, of love and bleeding crowns  
But to the sick and hungry, you cannot be found

We are young and we are strong  
Through strength in self we become  
Something more than they can be  
I raise my heart and sing!

That I won't believe this lie  
I know there's something more inside  
When darkness is all you'll see  
This is our Sweet Blasphemy

Silence the crooked holy, unchain the tied and bound  
No time for allegory, one true reigning sound  
Unite the lonely mourning, a simple servant now  
We are the only glory, hear us screaming loud

We are young and we are strong  
I raise my heart and sing!

That I won't believe this lie  
I know there's something more inside  
When darkness is all you'll see  
This is our Sweet Blasphemy

We are young and we are strong  
Through strength in self we become  
Something more than they can be  
This is our Sweet Blasphemy

That I won't believe this lie  
I know there's something more inside  
When darkness is all you'll see  
This is our Sweet Blasphemy

That I won't believe this lie  
I know there's something more inside  
When darkness is all you see  
This is our Sweet Blasphemy "

...

* * *

"~Aw! She looks so cute!~" I heard voices say.

For some reason I couldn't hear my music...

I felt someone's hand float across my cheek, "no wonder she's so tired she has a slight fever" Kyoya? Maybe.

"Oh no! My poor daughter!" I felt the bed flounce as someone bounced on the bed next to me.

"Poor Ana-chan... Though she does look really peaceful when she sleeps I like Ana-chan like that!" Huni said giggling.

I just kept my eyes closed trying to block out the conversation but found it was interesting to hear what other people say about you when your asleep.

"Maybe you should leave Anaki-sama alone what if she's like Huni when she wakes up" I heard Haruhi's anxious voice say.

And that was when the voices got surprisingly lower and I heard less dialogue. Slowly I felt my mind wander thoughts swirling about like a whirlpool sucking me deep into a dark abyss of fearful and pained thoughts that haunted me 'till I fell asleep.

Sweet sleep.

* * *

Haruhi POV:

"She's going to skin you alive" I merely said flipping the page of my large history book. The three trouble makers fell to the ground with anguish tears in their eyes. Thats what they get for messing with something that doesn't belong to them.

Damn rich bastards.

"We didn't mean to! We were fighting over it-" Hikaru began.

"And it slipped out of our fingers!" Karou finished.

"Yes I'm sure Anaki will understand heh" Tamaki chuckled nervously.

"Well in actuality I think Anaki loved that ipod more than she loves... anything really so you all dropping it in that tea... Wasn't very smart", Kyoya said writing in his black book.

"Oh no! We're gonna diiiiiiiiiieeeeee!" All three of them said hiding behind the back of a couch.

I just shook my head in disdain and flipped to the next page ignoring them.

Let Kyoya deal with them.

"Mommy you must do something, do something please"! Tamaki said shaking Kyoya by his shoulders.

Kyoya merely rolled his eyes pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Ugh. Well Daddy... You could always go buy her another one"

The twins and Tamaki cheered shaking their arms in the air in glee.

Suddenly a gruesome smirk appeared on Kyoya's lips, "But you don't know what songs she had on it so that would be a waste"

The three instantly went back to hiding behind the back of the couch in fear. I fought back laughter and dug my head further into my history book glancing up every few seconds to check the situation out.

"Maybe you should tell Ana-chan the truth?" Huni-sempai said hugging Usa-chan in his arms and staring up from his plate of strawberry cake at the three cowards.

"~Are you crazy! She'll never forgive us!~" The twins exclaimed.

Tamaki shook his head, "No men! Huni-sempai is right! We must live up to the expectations this dear school has given us as the Host club!" He stood up and jumped on a coffee table one hand on his heart while the other was in the air. He squeezed his eyes shut and he had a faint smile on his lips. I stared up at Tamaki how had he suddenly gone from a rich bastard in my mind to actually kinda... handsome?

Noooo! No! No! And no! Forget I ever said anything! Stupid mind quit it!

Ahem. Now. I watched as Tamaki continued with his speech in that exact place in'till he made a wrong step and ended up falling off the coffee table his arms flailed in the air as he fell backwards.

The twins shouted, "~Boss be car-~"

I stood up in shock then sighed in relief as Mori was immediately there and had Tamaki by his suit collar.

"Oh! Heh thanks Mori-sempai!"

"Welcome" he said sitting Tamaki on the couch next to me, "No more standing on the table" And he turned around walking back towards Huni.

We all sweat dropped at Mori's reaction then were popped back to reality as a dreary eyed Anaki appeared walking towards us her hair messy and face making a slight sleepy smile.

"Whats with all the noise"? She had a wide smile now... Aw I was really hoping she'd be like Huni-sempai and beat them up- Wait what? I didn't say anything tehe~

The twins stood up along with Tamaki scratching the back of their necks sheepishly muttering things like "Oh... Uhm...Er...Eh"

"Well... cute story actually-", Hikaru began.

"Well now its cute we mean", Karou finished.

"We were wanting hear the music on your ipod and we dropped in some tea and now its ruined and its all our faults! We're so sorry we'll buy you another one"! Tamaki shouted and bent on both knees on the ground along with the twins who were saying 'sorry' over and over again. All the other hosts pt aside what they were doing to watch her reaction. I sat my book off to the side, Kyoya raised a pen ready to write in his notebook, Mori looked over with a silent stare, and Huni stared wide-eyed mid-bite.

She stared at them for a moment her eyes bugged out before she started...

* * *

Authorsnote: Hi hi! Liraraxox here! But you probably already knew that heh. Yeah. Anyway I wanted to take time and thank the people out there for reviewing, following, and favoriting! I love it! You guys are the best! Anyway What do you want to happen next! I have many ideas but I thought.

Hey wouldn't it be cool if Anaki's fans decided? After all it kinda is their support I am writing this story for write? More flashbacks for the Drunk night is coming up next chapter! Love you guys!

- Lirara xox


	25. Chapter 25: A Clubbing Plan

**Anaki POV:**

I started laughing. Thats hilarious! Those guys have some really great jokes!...

Why am I the only one laughing? They're looking at me crazily... I looked from Mori to Haruhi... Why? Aren't they laughing?

Wait.

A.

Second.

I swallowed and took a deep breath.

Okay.

So they did kill my ipod.

I glared at them and slammed my fist into a near by coffee table and it split in two, "you... dropped... it..."

The twins immediately hid behind Tamaki while the idiot blonde continued to blubber his apologies in frantic shouts and animated waving with his arms. I closed both my eyes rubbing my now aching fist.

"You guys... are dead to me!"

I turned away and walked over to my section of Music room #3 where I entertained my guests, I sat down on one of the dark red love seats nearest to the large window. Sitting to where my knees were drawn to my chest L style from Death note. I sighed glaring straight ahead not looking at those idiots.

"Anaki it was an accident! I'm sorry!" Tamaki exclaimed in tears as he began bowing before me.

"Its okay. I'm not mad that you dropped it I'm mad because you stole it without asking and now look whats happened this is why I don't trust people"

I crossed my arms over my chest and continued staring out the window. The twins slowly made their way towards me I could see the two from the corner of my eye. The both stood in front of me and looked down at their feet,

"Uh... We're... Sorry for... Stealing your stupid ipod"

Stupid? My ipod wasn't stupid! You know what they're probably doing this just to get on my nerves!

"You three idiots owe me a new ipod! And it had better look like my old one damn it! Not only that but I want an Itunes card with 1000$ on it! Or I KILL YOU"

The three made girly squeals and ran off hiding behind Kyoya. Thats what they get I can't believe those idiots! I will never let them live this down. EVER.

* * *

**Sky POV:**

"Ana! Baby!" I ran into her room from the kitchen bottles of coke in hand.

"Finally what took you so long?" She said flipping a page of her magazine.

"I don't know the fact that it was what on the other side of your giant freaking house!" I said sitting down on her large comfy bed next to her.

She laughed and sat the magazine to the side taking a bottle in her hand and sipping the contents her little sister was in the bathroom drying her hair and would be out in a second.

"You know what I miss this", I said smiling. "Just us hanging out, its to bad you had to move..."

Anaki looked at her hands and then back up at me, "Yeah... Me too, so whats been happening at school lately. I mean any new crushes for the Queen of Hearts"?

She had always called me that because of the way I could fall in love so easily, "Yeah this one... guy"

"Ohh a guy huh? Well, thats deffinitely different usually you go after the girls" She said raising an eyebrow.

**No One's POV:**

"Yeah, I know but he's... so cute", Sky said fiddilling with her skirt hem.

"Oh really? Well I need a picture to confirm that and not too mention his personality...?" Anaki said expectantly.

"Well... He's in the drama club", Sky said nervously.

"Ah! " Anaki stood up on her bed in a poetic stance some what familiar to Tamaki's, "A fellow actor how... Inspiring!"

Sky rolled her eyes, "He writes most of the plays actually Ms. Dramatic. And..." Sky pulled her cellphone from her pocket and showed Anaki a picture of a teenager with somewhat pale skin and brown eyes, he had green tips in his hair.

Anaki imediately recognized him, "Wait is that Micheal"?

"...Maybe", Sky muttered quietly.

"Oh... So you like Micheal ya know this is kinda weird that you like my ex..." Anaki said quietly.

"I know! I know but we kissed at summer camp and I really liked him! Please don't hate me!" Sky said franticlly.

"N-No way it doesn't bother me att all I mean it was a mutual break up so... Live you life go for it!" Anaki said with a wide smile.

Sky sighed in relief, "Oh I'm glad you don't have any harbored feelings I though you were going to hate me"

"No way I love you! Besides its our last night before you have a super busy schedule with the whole school trip thing so I thin we should go clubbing!" Anaki said with a smirk.

"Thats a great idea!... But what about your little sister?" Sky asked.

"Oh she's going to a sleepover at some friends, we can drop her off on the way" Ana said as her sister walked out of the bathroom.

"Sound cool to you Nini?" Anaki asked her little sister.

" 'Course now help me find my bunny slippers for the sleep over"

"I think they're under my bed... "

"You know what... we should bring Haruhi with us!" Sky exclaimed.

"No. Way. hauhir is like Honey too a bunch of bees bring her and the Hosts come RUNNING full speed" Anaki said shaking her head.

"AWWW PLEEAAASSEE", Sky begged with large puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you", Anaki said bitterly

And so began the great adventure...

* * *

**Authorsnote: heehee I can't wait for the next chapter and BTW it will be long! So give me a couple days!**

** Disclaimer:**

**Nia: Lirara xox doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host club! ...Besides who would want to.**

**Haruhi: I approve of this statement.**

** Tamaki/Hikaru/Karou: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!**

**Kyoya: I'm part of the club and even I...**

**Tamaki: Shut up Mommy!**

**Kyoya: *sweat drop* Fine. **

**Mori: ... Okay then.**


	26. Chapter 26: Tattoos and Hot teachers

**No One's POV:**

After the girls had dropped off Nia and Anaki had given her little sister a proper hug they had their driver take them to Haruhi's house. Sky had a bunch of shopping bags in hand and was planning to force Haruhi and Anaki to get dressed at the Fujioka girl's home then leave straight to club Eclipse.

Anaki had a quick conversation with Kyoya via text:

Anaki: Kyo i need Haru's address

Kyoya: and why would that be?

Anaki: We r goin sum wer duh

Kyoya: And where would that be.

Anaki: Nun ya beeswax

Kyoya: Alright then you don't get the address.

Anaki: aw ur no fun. fine we r goin to a club now gimme

Kyoya: haruhi's address is _ (censored because Haruhi doesn't want crazy fangirls showing up at her house)

Anaki: thnx luv ya bud :)

Kyoya: ...

* * *

When they arrived in front of the apartment Haruhi called home Anaki immediately rung the door bell she was in her normal dark attire of black jeans and a black 'I love Zombies' t-shirt and didn't bother with wrapping her chest seeing as there would probably no one at the club that she knew from school.

The door was opened by a tall man. Haruhi's father. The two could tell it was a man because he was wearing some blue sweats and a t-shirt that showed off a toned chest even though his hair was pulled up in a pony tail and he did look rather womanly in some ways.

"Hi there? Um... Can I help you?" He stared down at the girls a little suspiciously. After dealing with his daughter's other friends AKA: the host club, this wasn't anything like he was expecting.

Anaki immediately took the floor smiling at him and bowing in unison with Sky who kept her mouth shut knowing Anaki was better at speaking then she was.

"Hi. I'm Anaki Kygoshin and this is Sky Middleton, we're friends with Haruhi from school. Can we come in Fujioka- sama"? His once gaurded 'don't mess with my daughter or I'll kill you' stare turned to a pleasant smile.

He let the two in and sat them down around the small table in the center of the room heading to the kitchen,

"Haruhi some GIRLS are here to see you honey"!

"Coming!" Haruhi shouted from her room and walked down a short hallway that opened up to the living room.

She looked a bit surprised to see them at first but soon decided just to go with it shrugging.

"Hey guys whats up?" She asked.

"We're going clubbing and I was wondering if you could go!" Sky exclaimed.

"Um... I would have to ask my Da-" She began

"She can go, besides I think its great that she's going to hang out with some people other then that damn Host club those boys are crazy. Making a girl join their-"

"I'm actually part of the host club sir." Anaki said trying not to frown, she loved those guys and didn't like people talking bad about them even though they some times deserved it...

"Oh! I'm sorry sweetie its just I don't trust that blonde one... Tamaki!" He said.

'If anything he shouldn't be trusting those shady twins and The Shadow King... Tamaki was a cool guy... When he wasn't breaking people's i- pods', she thought bitterly.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:**

I looked down at the clothing I was wearing. Definately not my first choice... And the make up was... Alot more then even what some girls at Ouran wore. I had on a bright pink ruffled strapless dress that was way to short definately not knee length or even mid thigh. Under neath I had on neon green fishnet and pink ankle boot with little gold buckles. Sky added a long pink ponytail to my my hair and neon green bows and clips. A tone of eyeshadow and bright pink lipstick. I looked... like a scene girl? Is that what they called them? I guess... She then threw a necklace with a neon green heart around my neck.

"And you can keep the clothes and the fake hair sweetie. It might just come in handy later on" Sky winked and moved on to Anaki.

Come in handy later on? Yeah right. I don't know why I let them do this. My Dad was probably going to say I looked adorable but to 'Stay away from any lurking strangers'. Though I had told him about Anaki's butt kicking skills so who knows.

Sky put a bunch of hair attatchmens in Anaki's hair that looked like she had fluffy layers making her hair reach thin shoulders. Than added a large red bow, pinning it on the top of her head and fluffing up the hair behind it. Then she put her in a red leopard print tank top that just barely touched her ribs and a leather black skirt it was really tight and I have no idea how she can walk in it. Then she made Anaki put on these black and red striped socks and black combat boots. I noticed then that Anaki had a belly ring I don't know how people get all those piercings but really I can't judge when I was smaller I had tried to piece my own ears but my Mom after that attempt just decided to take me to get them professionally pierced.

Sky was wearing a bright blue strapless zip up the front shirt and pulled a white off the shoulders vest over it. Then some white short shorts and matching blue heels. Her hair was all brushed to one side and fluffy with sparkly clips int them. She smiled and pulled out her phone taking a couple pics then dragged us out to the limo...

"Have fun girls!", My Dad shouted.

Thanks for your help DAD. I can't count on him for anything can? Sigh.

* * *

**Anaki POV:**

I was shifting back and forth to the music sipping some - (Because of the alcoholic beverage mention this word has been removed. The host club has no attachments to alcohol and do not partake in drinking it -Kyoya Ootori)

I looked over at Haruhi who was next to me standing perfectly straight in a refine way. Ugh. She needs to loosen up! A song I knew well began to play... I turned towards the dance floor to see Sky talking up to some guys. I smiled at Haruhi she looked a bit baffled at how many people could fit in such a tight space. She stayed close to me as if afraid to branch out which I didn't really mind.

"Well hello there, Anaki-kun", I turned around to see... Rakinaro sama. The guy from before who I saw in the hallway who said he was subbing for one of the teacher's I blushed a bit and looked down. What was a teacher doing here?

"Hi Mr. Rakinaro", Haruhi's eyes widen and she immediately looked at her feet also.

"Ah! Its great to see you so young and full of youth out having fun", he smiled eyeing me as he took a sip of his drink.

"It is"? I looked u at him hesitantly.

"Well I myself am in my early 20's, besides your kids its expected for you to break the law every once in awhile", Okay so I officially like this guy.

His hair was swept to one side covering half of his face his lava orange eyes smoldering and skin a perfect light tanned color. For a teacher he was hott!

"Haruhi Fujioka! Hi there. I haven't gotten to introduce myself to you yet. I'm Mr. Rakinaro but you all can call me Tinu around here its nice to meet one of the smartest pupils to have ever attended Ouran", He offered her his hand which she shook.

"And no worries I am fully aware of your situation with the host club", He said with a smile.

"You are? B-but how"? Haruhi said in confusion for the both of us.

"Well. Kyoya Ootori isn't the only one with his own resources", he winked and laughed. God his laugh was heavenly.

I laughed at that. He was pretty cool for a teach-... Does he have a tattoo? I stared at the black flames the spiraled up his torso. He was wearing nothing but a black vest and dark ripped up jeans. I felt at ease around this guy. It was as f=if he was actually looking at ME. And not the way I acted or the clothing I wore.

"Tinu where'd you get that tattoo"? I asked in curiosity.

"Oh my friend did it for me, Why? YOu interested in getting one"? He said with a small smile.

"Actually yes I've always wanted one... Do you think your friend?", I said nodding a bit giddy.

He smiled, "Sure he'll give anyone a tat with the right price doesn't matter what age".

Oh hellz yes.

* * *

**Authorsnote: So what kind of tattoo do you guys want Anaki to get? Something cute like a panda or a bunny? Or maybe a dragon... a rose. What? You decide! And I'll post it up in the next chapter! Not only that but maybe Sky will get one but only if you post what you want her to get... And maybe just maybe Haruhi! So review, review, review! And guess what! An amazing twist next chapter! Thanks for all the support!**

**- Lirara xox**


	27. Chapter 27: Face off the: Shadow King

**Anaki POV**

It was around 3:00 in the afternoon and I was still asleep. You would be too if you'd stayed up 'till four in the morning partying. That was when the knock jolted me awake from my dreamless sleep, I stumbled over to the door and opened it up a crack. I wasn't exactly decent only wearing my bra and underwear I poked my head out the door to see one of the maids.

"Madam, Your Uncle wanted me too alert you that we would be having important guests over for dinner. And get ready to entertain for another child your age and get dressed appropriately", she said bowing. God, just go away everyone I'm fucking tired.

"Ugh. Okay tell him I understand and will be ready by?", I said questioningly.

"5:30 madam", she bowed and turned away swiftly going back to her work. Ah the old be dressed appropriately thing that means no skulls, blood, or death.

Sighhhhhhhh.

Closing the door I leaned against it staring up at the ceiling, "Just another day in paradise".

I walked over clothing that had been strewn over the floors and manga books that were only half read through to my computer blasting my Youtube Playlist. The first song that came on was 'Take Me Under' By Three Days Grace. Ah just what I needed, music... I walked over to my bathroom pealing off my underwear and jumped in the shower...

Listening to the music and scrubbing down every inch of my body with this lavender body wash the maids always wanted me too wash, I let the music circled through my mind.

Then admiring my new tattoo that lay above my belly button it was one of those japanese dragons. The things mouth was open and a bloody stitched heart was in it. Every time I looked at it I thought of every bad thing that had happened to me and that I couldn't let this life of pampered spoiled fools change me! Sky had gotten an emo teddy bear, it was missing an eye and an ear, and had stitches all over it. After about 15 minutes of persuasion Haruhi had agreed to getting her Mom's name tattooed down her stomach, we had all gotten the tattoo in the same place.

After the shower I felt refreshed and began to dry my hair and style it searching for what hair extensions I wanted... Hm. I just hope the kid who is coming isn't annoying, that at least.

* * *

**Kyoya POV:**

I sat in the limo next to my father. Why would he want ME to go with him to visit a very important business partner? I mean... Why not any of my brothers? He refused to tell me anything of the person probably wanting to test my ability to conform to a new situation or not knowing anything before hand testing my coping skills. All he told me was we were going to visit an important business partner who had a lot of money withing hand and was dangerous because of their heir. How could the heir be dangerous?

"Kyoya you must be ready for anything. According to my intel the heir is the real back bone of this whole thing and has more inteligence than forsay I, and is good at putting on a facade of nonchalance. You are the one facing the real challenge today"

I was baffled someone with more intelligence than his father?...Impossible!

As he got out of the car and saw the large Estate he was in awe. It was twice the size of his bigger than Tamaki's! Far off in the distance was another estate. That must be where the heir resides... So this would be the main place for any important guests to come and meet up. It was a bit dark really black, blue, and purple rose bushes gargoyles... Gray stone and marble statues of weeping angels.

Very interesting.

When we came inside it was even grander the place was very beautiful I have to give the people living here that at least. Art work hung about everywhere along with different exotic plants. The maid who let us in guided us to the dining room where our entertainers were waiting. Thats when it hit me across the face. Sitting at the table was a dark brown haired japanese man with muddy brown, green eyes. Next to him was ... Anaki.

Wait... Is she the heir? You must be joking... Maybe my father's intel was wrong... For once.

She looked totally different from what I was used to.

She had on a white long sleeve dress that went to her mid thigh the bottom of the dress was frilly same for the hem of the sleeves of the dress. She had a lavender purple scarf on wrapped around her neck. Her eyes weren't lined in black and a large lavender bow lay on the side of her head her lips were decorated in a light pink gloss and she looked... Happy, well almost happy. Her eyes were distant as if she was some where far away in her thoughts. When my eyes met her's they changed to a dark look as if she was silently laughing but quickly she had that same distant smile on her face. Her eyes were all I needed to see for me to be able to tell that she was in fact, smirking. At me.

I satdown next to my father who began talking about small things not immediately attacking the subjects that he was sure would make the man look at him cross.

Mr. Kygoshin smiled at me his eyes though said a totally different thing then what his smile did, "Ah Kyoya you are a very fine young man, your father has taught you well. Its a shame my own niece is not to the upmost standard of you"

"Thank you Kygoshin-sama I am glad that this pleases you", I said with all the gratitude I could muster for the man.

That must've really stung. An inflaming look crossed Anaki's face but was so n put to dust by an even scarier one from her Uncle... This man... Was very, spiteful. Yes thats a good way to say it. After a few more moments of pleasantries my father brought me from my thoughts setting one hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you and Anaki go get better aquantinced", Anaki's Uncle said with a smooth tone.

"Thank you sir that sounds lovely." I nodded once.

"Anaki why don't you show him the different things to do and you two go have fun " He smiled tilting his head to look at her straight in the eyes.

"Of course, Uncle" The words came out so chalky and bitterly... Why?

* * *

**Anaki POV:**

"I see you haven't completely submitted to the life of a rich, spoiled girl than", Kyoya said eyeing my lavender hightop converses.

"Of course, as if I'd be caught dead in heels. They hurt my fucking feet too much Ootori-san", I kept on my fake smile.

"So we're going to pretend like you actually respect me are we"? Kyoya asked smirking.

I smiled and nodded leading him through the halls and past cleaning maids he looked around speculating and asking questions about everything he saw when we reached the place I had wanted to take him to. The aquarium.

"This is nothing of what I expected Anaki, why an aquarium?" He said as I led him to the center of the room sitting in the big fluffy bean bags.

"When I was little we used to visit my Uncle all the time. He seemed okay, he was amazing he'd give us whatever we wanted whenever we wanted. One day he took Nia and I to the aquarium we had a lot of fun really I loved it. Then the next thingI knew on my birthday my Uncle had gotten me my own private aquariium for whenever I came to visit..." Those few words brought tight feeling in my chest pain was all to evident in my voice... My Uncle had changed some how... Or maybe he had been like this all along. All I know is I miss the old days when he was the cool Uncle who lived in Japan and partied the night away. What happened to that guy? The Uncle I knew...

"What do you like about all of this... To me it seems a great expense and waste of money" Kyoya said bluntly tilting his head and staring at me with coal black eyes.

I looked at him for a moment a bit angry but smiled laughing, "Your joking right? I thought you of all people would understand. This is my holy grail, the only place I can run away from life and not be bothered by it, is here. No Uncle, no little sister though I love her, she's a twerp... No Host club... No offense".

Kyoya smirked, "None taken at all, but tell me your life seems quite charming to me what could be so bad about it "

I saw the hunger for information in Kyoya's eyes. He had a slight smirk on his lips that would make anyone but me, run for their mommy. Mostly because mine is dead... I took a deep breathe licking my lips and standing up, straightening and dusting off my ruffled skirt.

"I guess you could say I'm a spoiled brat and nothing will ever be good enough for me Kyoya- san", I said coming up with a quick excuse.

He chuckled a bit standing up facing me dead on, "I don't believe that for a moment. Your a good actress but not good enough Anaki. By what I've seen from the past weeks that I've known you. You are not a spoiled brat"

Smirking I rolled my eyes, "I'm afraid you've miscalculated Kyoya. I am a spoiled brat, no different form any of your customers from the host club".

Suddenly Kyoya took a step forward looking down at me with an arrogant glare, "I'm afraid you've miscalculated Anaki. I do not miscalculate, I think your just acting like an indifferent bitch. Deep down inside your a kind person who's been broken apart some way or another."

Shut the hell up! I want to kill this guy! Who the hell does he think he is! Saying whatever comes to his mind so bluntly! He doesn't know me.

"Kyoya-san you don't know me like you think you do. I'm a snarky brat, and I most certainly am not. A kind person. You've fooled yourself into believing something that isn't true"

"I think your just too afraid to admit to people that you have feelings, because your afraid of them breaking your heart again Anaki", He said with a small tilt of his head arms crossed.

This guy thought he was some sort of god didn't he? Time too shoot his butt down.

"Well if we're having a mini therapist session its your turn: 1. I think your a fake, if you were really a cold person than you'd have quit putting up with Tamaki a long time ago. So that means that really your compassionate and like to go on those wild adventures and have fun. Even though you won't admit it; 2. You say that your okay with being the third son or whatever, that its an 'honor'. Bull fucking shit. You know why? Because I know that your a competative person and that you HATE losing, thats why whenever your so driven to make money for the club so that YOUR club will have the most money; 3. I know you like helping people because if you didn't you wouldn't speak up for Tamaki whenever we're calling him names, because I've noticed that when Tamaki goes to you with that sad depressing face you give in. But I want to tell you something else, Tamaki isn't as happy as he pretends to be he's actually really sad. You need to pay closer attention to him"

Out of breathe I kinda sighed a bit, it felt good to say that and it it all out. I've thought that from the start. But watchign the host club interact has proven those facts even more.

He stared at me his mouth slightly open as if he wanted to say something when a knock on the door intterupted the tense atmosphere, "Sir, Madam your needed in the sitting room"

"Oh... Thank you tell them we will be there as soon as possible" I said quickly walking to the door and slipping out as Kyoya followed after me down the hall a surprised look still upon his pale features.

Good, its about time he showed some real emotion.

* * *

**Authorsnote: Hi you guys! Its me again! I hope you liked this chapter! I sure did, I was in love with the idea of this sort of intellectual fight between Anaki and Kyoya when my Aunt thought it up. Thanks so much for your support it really means alot. I also wanted to say a HUGE deal is coming up next chapter so don't miss it. Because YOU WILL LOVE IT OR I WILL KILL YOU. Just kidding, but rate and review. Thanks so much love you guys!**

** - Lirara xox**


	28. Chapter 28: In Secret Pain

**No One's POV:**

"What the hell do you mean by that"?! The white haired girl shouted balling her hands in tight fists.

"Watch your mouth!" The slap came across her face in a swift movement blood dripped slowly down her face and she glared at the floor.

"And what I mean by that is you have a choice between them Anaki dear, is that you will have a list of young men around your age to marry and being the kind man I am you have in 'till your 18nth birthday", he smiled sickly and brought her face to where she looked him in the eyes.

"B-but I don't want to choose anything... Why can't you leave me alone! Or better yet! You don't run my life! I don't even want to see the damn list!" She shouted her green eyes narrowing as she looked into his murky green ones.

Again he raised a hand and cracked it against the same right cheek, " I do run your life, I am your boss you are my slave in 'till you fucking die."

"Thats what you think", she murmured.

"What was that Anaki dearest"? Her Uncle's narrowed eyes glared into hers.

"Nothing Uncle", she said quietly lowering her head yet again.

"Nothing Uncle, you say." He grabbed the girl by her hair dragging her out of his office through the door that lead outside to the balcony. She struggled but he held her tight to his chest as he pushed her against the railing of the balcony. Three stories below was cement that led to a large fountain.

"Look out there Anaki what do you see?" She shook her eyes wide with fear shaking as he pushed her body against the railing.

"Well, what I see is a good way to get rid of my pesky niece" Anaki breathing sped up as she shook her head pushing her back against him tears blurring her eyes, she pushed away from him making her way to the glass framed door that led back inside.

He growled and grabbed her by her wrist pulling her back with him this time shoving her back to the railing and holding her body still.

"Anaki listen to me..." he said clenching her shoulders tightly nails digging into her.

"Your mine. In 'till you die. Your mine, I own your sorry as. Let me explain it to where you can understand. Right now I can kill you, or let you live. It doesn't matter what YOU want because I am in control. Its all about control, no matter what anyone thinks, freedom is a mere formality. Something created by whatever party controlling them to make them think their free. When in fact it is the freedom putting them in that parties bondage"

Anaki nodded eyes wild in fear of the crazy man.

"Now," he punched her in the face and shoved her away from the railing to the ground where she tried to crawl away.

"Stand up Anaki!" He growled wind whipping at her face.

She glared at him through tears and shook her head.

"I really don't like hurting people Anaki but..." He grabbed her by her hair wrenching her on her feet.

"Don't be so pathetic! You must grow up and harden yourself if youwant to be something in this world Anaki! You hear me! or you'll amount to nothing! The weak get crushed beneath the stronger one's feet! My feet!"

Anaki lifted her arm wiping blood from her face and a wild grin flew across her full lips, "But what if the weak have machine guns? Who'll be laughing than? Maching guns are more powerful than your over sized feet. Uncle."

"Shut the hell up"! He growled.

And thus began Anaki's night of torture.

* * *

**Anaki POV**

I woke up around 7 o'clock to find that not only had I slept for a whole day of school. But they were expecting me to attend school today...

God.

Let me die, I'm so freaking tired, I don't want to go to school today... Please. I sent the prayer up to the big guy, if he was even real. No offense to anyone else, but if God was real where has he been all my life? My mom was a christian and so was my Dad, but I had never been turned on by it at all. If God was real, why was there so much pain and suffering in the world. If he truly loved us? Why was this happening? Why was the world slowly crumbling around me?

I sighed and dragged my ragged body to the shower the soap stinging on my scrapes and cuts. When I got out my stomached rumbled heavily but I ignored it, food wasn't that important anyway. I'll eat tomarrow, wrapping my chest and throwing on a white tank top to go underneath my white button up shirt I sighed pain boiling through my limbs.

Once I had finally reached limo after the maids and butlers trying to get me to take a lunch saying I was to 'pale' and to 'skinny' not even bothering with asking where I had gotten my black eye and bruised cheek. My split lip it hurt badly, I could feel my pulse through it.

I grabbed the piece of paper my Uncle had given me after my beating, it was the list of men that he had chosen for me to decide which one would be my new husband. As if, I look at the stupid thing later. I stuck it in my slacks pocket and headed out the door with the feelings of anger, bitterness, and pure distress in my heart. Did I just say heart? I meant stomach, yeah that sounds better.

Stomach.

The driver tried to make small talk but I ignored him, "Who cares how I've been the last few days, just do your job and get me too school!"

He shut up after that. Good.

* * *

**Haruhi POV:**

"I have no idea maybe she's sick" I said shrugging.

Tamaki frowned, "My poor daughter, first she gets all beat up fighting off a bunch of perverts! Than she suddenly gets sick in the mall! Than she-"

"goes for a pleasant stroll and gets mugged? Yeah, welcome to my hellish world.", A voice said from behind us.

I turned to see Anaki in all her glory bruised and beaten. She looked terrible... How does she attract so much trouble?

"~Woah! Anaki-sama~" the twins immediately ran up too her as we sat in the large cafeteria putting both arms around her shoulders.

"~Your face is screwed~" The twins said in awe.

"Thanks. It really means a lot to me that you fucking care." Anaki smirked.

"Oh! uh we didn't mean-" Hikaru began.

"Like that", his younger twin brother Karou finished.

"Nah, its fine you guys. I mean, my face is really screwed", she laughed pushing hair out of her face.

Tamaki ran over to her and hugged her tightly, "My dear poor daughter! Your beautiful face has been marred! I demand to know who did this to you, and I want to know right now!"

"Relax, They're worse off than I am. Heh, didn't even notice that I had my trusty..." she bent down and rolled up her right pant's leg pulling a pocket knife from a lime green and purple sock.

"Um... Sempai... Anaki... Your not supposed to bring weapons to school..." I said sweat dropping.

"Pssshhh this school officially sucks man", she put the knife back where she got it.

"ANA-CHAN WHAT HAPPENED WHO DID TAKASHI AND I WILL WHOOP THEIR BUTTS! WAS IT TAMAKI? I KNEW HE WAS NO GOOD!" Huni flew in and grabbed Tamaki by the arm and I winced as Huni flipped him behind him to the ground.

"AAAACKKK!" Tamaki said as he splatted on the cold ground. I looked around the school main square... there was something missing... Kyoya- sempai...?

"Tamaki- sempai where is Kyo-", I looked around. Usually those two were tied together hip to hip.

"I'm over here". I looked over to where a figure sat beneath a large tree. There was Kyoya looking as scary as ever he stood up and walked over to us the glare in his glasses causing me to look away.

"Anaki, you should be more careful, we don't want one of our up coming rookies to loose customers due to face damage", He smirked as he approached Tamaki standing behind the slightly taller blonde.

"Ugh. Whatever Glasses, anyway I'd better get going I have to give my doctor's slip to the secretary...", Anaki rolled her eyes and walked away merging into the crowd of the filthy rich.

I sighed. For some reason I have a feeling this is going too be a long day.

* * *

**Anaki POV:**

I feel sick to my stomach. Like throw up sick... After handing the lady my fake doctor slip my Uncle's maid had given me I headed to my first period. I sat there pushing every thing around me away drifting off into my dream world gazing off into the window to my left. The teacher didn't even bother me, the only timeI heard anything from him was too say he was glad that I was back. He stared at my face when he said it though so I know what he was really thinking, disgust was pure in his eyes. He thought I was some kind of punk bad boy.

Whatever.

A few hours later and it was lunch time I was heading to the cafeteria when I felt the same pain right in my bruised ribs, I stopped for a moment at a water fountain pretending to just want a drink when in reality I was holding my ribs. My breathing became shallow and I gulped as much water as I could the pain slowly ached away but came back fiercely as I began to walk across the green yard to the cafeteria stumbling a bit.

"Anaki are you alright"? I heard a voice say behind me and spun around to see Rinu, the teacher who's friend gave me a tattoo.

"O-of courssse I'm f-fine", I said wheezing trying to hide the pain I felt so sharply.

He shook his head and walked closer his orange tinged eyes almost glowing in the shadow of the trees, "No your not Anaki, whats wrong"?

"Its nothing..." I shook my head gulping and taking a step back. I can't let him see through me I have to be strong!

"Anaki... Are you sure? You look like your in pain." He said gently tilting his head.

"Oh... I was just thinking about something thats all, my expression must have confused you" I laughed and immediately regretted it my pain now burning through my body.

The hits he gave me to my sides must have bone bruised me.

He seemed to relax a bit but kept the same worried expression," Well, if thats truly all I'll be going I have a class to teach... Your sure you're fine?"

"Totally Rinu thanks for the worry but save it for your student's grades m'kay?" I forced a raw smile on my face painfully.

He nodded to me, "Okay, I'll let it slide this time. Have a nice day Anaki and be careful"

I nodded back to him and let a few tears roll down my face whimpering as he grew smaller in the distance, my stomach feels like someone's stabbed me in it with a sword. I swallowed a few more tears and wiped my eyes taking deep breathes and walking deeper into the wooded area sitting under the largest tree I could fnd and falling to the ground hugging my aching midsection and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

**Authorsnote: And that is our chapter ending folks. Thanks for reviewing and reading my story... Its not as great as some others I read but its a working progress! Thank you so much for the support and ideas, Hugs! And my love! Goes out to you! Thanks again. :)**

** -Lirara xox**


	29. Chapter 29:Kasanoda: My Savior?

**Anaki POV:**

I woke up dots of bright light in my vision as I was being carried through the wooded area I had been sleeping in-... Wait what? Carried? I looked up to see my captor and found my head lurch and spin a bit... Light skin... Amber eyes... Red hair? I don't know this dude! I lifted a hand up to scratch at him but found I was too weak to every move I made was slow and sluggish and just made me feel worse!

"Wh-who're you?" I muttered closing my eyes to block out the light that was making my head pound.

That doesn't matter right now you have some pretty bad bruising up your middle and a little earlier you started coughing up blood" His voice was kinda rough but soothing at the same time.

It was kinda cute.

"I'm going to take you home. Your ANaki Kygoshin right? Part of the ouran hostclub... Or I could drop you off there... I'd rather not though" I looked up at him and shook my head.

"N-no! Don't take me home I don't wanna go!" It just kinda fell out of my mouth. Stupid now he's gonna think your weird or something!

"Uh... Okay... I could take you too my house I guess, I mean its not like Tetsuya would mind I think..." He said looking down at me.

"O-okay that sounds cool... I'm just gonna... Take a nap..." I closed my eyes and lied my head against his chest falling asleep.

Kasanoda POV:

I looked over at Anaki as he lie on my bed his small frame wrapped in covers, Tetsuya walked in with tea and gave me a cup I sighed and took a drink.

"Thanks, Tetsuya" I gave him a small nod.

He smiled, "No problem, now who is this?"

"His name is Anaki Kygoshin, I'm in his last period Science though I've never really seen him in science except for on the first day. I think he skips" I shrugged and chewed on my lip thinking about what little she had said to me earlier.

'No! Don't take me home! I don't wanna go!'

I wonder why... I shook my head it wasn't my business I should just keep to myself like I always do.

"So... You like him?" Tetsuya smirked at me his gray eyes ploring into mine.

I blushed feeling heat rise too my face, "N-no way! He's a boy."

Tetsuya shrugged, "Just asking I mean if your into guys Kasanoda its okay"

"Shutup" I rolled my eyes and looked over at Anaki again as he tossed in the bed murmuring something.

"I wonder what he's saying" A large brash grin was put on his face I he tiptoed over to the side of the bed.

"Hey! What're you-" I began to chastize.

"Shhhhhh", He put a finger to his lips and leaned in I followed a bit curious myself as to what the platinum blonde was saying exactly.

"I don't... Die why?... You leave... Hurts all over... Just kill me...", He murmured through his busted lips.

Tetsuya turned to look at me with a worried expression, "I think we should wake him up..."

* * *

** Authorsnote: Hi guys! Thanks for so much support! i especially love it when you say something like, **

**"I'm addicted!" or**

**"I love Anaki!" or**

**"How dare you end it like that!"**

** It warms my heart because that lets me know your actually reading. I've been conversating with a friend of mine who's agreed to type up my 'A Violet in a Dozen Roses' story for me and than email it too me, and than I can post it up here! XD I've been so busy with school starting and every thing, I have soccer, art club, and guitar lessons= Too much crap! But she's going to help me type up chapters and I'm going to write them every chance I get during class and stuff so I can get the Violet story rolling! But don't worry Merely Associates is my main project and I'm working on a nice long juicy chapter for later that you will most like love and hate because of all the turmoil and crap that goes on in it. I love you guys and hope you have a great day or night whenever your reading this... If you do at all... LOL Bye!**

** - Lirara xox**


	30. Chapter 30: ME against ME

**Hikaru POV:**

"I haven't seen her since this morning", Haruhi shrugged and looked over at Karou already knowing his answer. We spent our time together twenty-four seven so he hadn't seen her either.

"I second that", he said.

Kyoya sempai frowned but immediately hid it behind his usual passive mask... I looked over at Karou and smirked as he did at the same time. I winked at him and we put our plan into action leaping towards Kyoya wrapping our arms around his shoulders.

"You know Kyoya- sempai I heard that Anaki was making out with that new sub-teacher", I said shrugging and yawning.

Kyoya swiveled his head to look at me in one smooth sweep of his neck, "That isn't true I'm sure".

Ah. Denial. You can only resolve to it for so long. Time for my second weapon.

"Hey Haruhi! Didn't you go out with Anaki earlier this weekend at a club, and see Mr. Rakinaro?" Karou asked innocently smiling at her sweetly... My brother was one hell of an actor.

Haruhi studied us with a gaurded look, "Yes... We did in fact"

"So..." I smirked letting go of Kyoya and turning to look at him in the eyes and pulling on my younger brother's wrist so he would do the same.

"~ Its obvious that they're dating its really not surprising. he's a pretty good looking guy~" We shrugged.

"Not my daughter! I can't let her date some stranger! He's to old for her anyway!" Tamaki proclaimed.

Kyoya pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose hiding a red angered face and gulped looking away for a moment, "Well... I'll have to speak with her on letting her personal... Life get in the way of my hos-... The host club this is going to cause a small but severe dip in our prfits today. She has quite a few customers that come today we're going to have a serious talk when she comes back." He swiftly grunted and walked back to his desk opening the laptop and began tapping on the thing furiously.

I smirked over at my brother who giggled and nodded the same thought was going through our heads at the moment...

* * *

** Anaki POV:**

I should've stayed at Kasanoda's. He was nice, he gave me tea. He was cute, a bit perverted, but cute. He blushed, he didn't hit, he smiled, he din't growl. He laughed, he didn't smirk...

I sat in my room knees huddle to my chest trying to stay in my tight ball of security. My stomach was churning from lack of food but at the moment, I could barely move with out throwing up and was currently covered in my own blood. I had my phone and had made the mistake of answering the phone, it was my Uncle. He had wanted to know my location immediately and I had regretingly given it to him. Kasanoda had tried to tell me that I should just stay here with him that whatever was going on he could protect me. But... I'll never be safe. And I didn't want to put him in the position anyway, If I hadn't answered it would have been an even worse pain that I was feeling right now.

Checking my phone I swore and through it across the so called room/hell I was sitting in. I hate this fucking place! Why was I sentenced here! Its not fucking fair! I've done nothing but try and comply to all the places my parents dragged me even when I didn't want to move! I'd get beat up and than go to my sister and tell her I'd gotten into fights at school or went looking for a fight on the mean streets of Japan.

And hell she believed me! I've become such a good liar my own sister can't even tell whats truth and whats lies anymore! This is a nightmare and its all because I had to open up my mouth and tell my Mom that my Dad died because of her! If it wasn't for my stupid loud mouth I'd be chilling back in Spain and have all my old friends and be happy!

** What about the Host club?**

"SHUTUP!" I shouted at myself trying to solidify a reason for me to hate them and push them under the vision of the world I had obtained over the years...

That everyone was my future enemy and no on could be trusted, that I hated everyone and every thing and had nothing to live for, that no one would give a damn if I died right here and right now.

But I couldn't. They all were so fucking geuine to me and kind why? What did they want!? I don't understand! Why were they so nice too me even when I treated them like shit! Even when I had skipped out on the host club today! I still get that text! Why?!

Tamaki:Daughter! R u ok?

Mori: Why didn't you come

Huni: Ana-chaaaann?! Me and Usa-chan miss you! Come see us soon! :D

Haruhi: Anaki-sama... Is something wrong...

Hikaru: It was boring without you here today! You should've came Karou missed you. XP

Kyoya: Where are you.

Why do they care so much?! What could be their motive... I shuddered and wrapped my arms around my small abdomen feeling my ribs poke out of my sides abit. There had too be something... Other wise theres no way they'd be this fucking nice right? God I hate this! I hate not knowing! I don't have anything to go on, these people are... Stupid! Why would they want to hang out with me anyway! I shoved my self off the bed and collapsed to my knees hissing in pain as I reached under my bed for my shoe box of forbidden objects. I pulled out the razor ad stared at is...

The pain will all go away Anaki, follow your Mother home. She'll be waiting.

... I looked up at the ceiling and smiled faintly rolling up my uniform sleeve and tracing my fingers over the old faint scars across my wrists... Just a few...

I pressed it against my skin and let it slice through pale skin and suddenly felt something twitch inside of me...

_"I can see it in your eyes, you know what? You have friends, you have people who love you! You have people who care! I don't not anymore all I have is my sister and sooner or later she's going to die! I care about you! I think your more then just some shallow, ditzy, blonde! Your my friend Tamaki -sempai! So don't think those terrible things. Because I won't allow it!"_

I winced and dropped the blade, I had made three long horizontal marks on my left arm and I began to wipe the blood off on my white school shirt.

"I'm a fucking hypocrite", I unbuttoned the shirt in slow movements wobbling on my legs feeling light headed and forced myself to pull on an over sized black T-shirt and some red shorts afterwards I cleaned my room up a bit and went to my bed but not before grabbing my phone. As I laid on the blanket staring at the ceiling in thought I began to type a single message sending it to the hosts.

Anaki:Ok. I'm ok. :) Nite. LUV U GUYZ.

That night I took 8 head ache pills and fell asleep.

* * *

** Authorsnote: Hi you guys... Um so I've slacked off, I'm kinda shookan up really because a friend of mine... Recently killed himself, the thing is though he called me the night it happened. I should've been there for him but I wasn't I was at my Aunts watching a fucking movie! This chapter fell from no where I was angry at myself and pissed at him for doing it and this happened. He had a bad family life he was gay, his parents were jerks, I mean what else is there to say... He was bullied for being gay... I hate that people are so judge mental! Just because they aren't like you doesn't make them a bad person! They have feelings too! and its not fair to hurt them physically or verbally! ... He was like my only family. And now he's gone, I feel like something inside of me has been wrenched out. I've always struggled with suicide and self hurt... But this has put a new light on things. No matter what happens never give up! don't let others bring you down so low to where you scar that beautiful, amazing, and talented skin! Everyone has a purpose in life no matter who you are! It may hurt now but the pain will end soon. I myself have been objected to abuse and bullying both in and out of the family. Its part of life, but we all have a choice to live on and keep your head high or let it drag you down. **

** Huni: Everyone is beautiful and deserves a hug! Like this! **

**Mori: *Bear hugs Huni* **

** Huni: Bye! :D**


	31. Chapter 31: Dear Mr Suoh :(

**Anaki POV:**

"Respect-

_ Noun: _

_Admire (someone or something) deeply, as a result of their abilities, qualities, or achievements. _

_ I personally do not believe that respect is a real thing. When you 'respect someone you admire or appreciate them and than can use that respect to bend them to do your will. But a more valuable asset than respect, is fear. You can control anything and anyone with fear, when you are feared you can use someone's pitiful imagination against them. Humans are a race that were made to build and create there for if you build and morph you as a feared figure in their minds you have captured their attention. Who needs respect_ when_ you have fear. I would personally rather be feared than respected, because when you respect someone they expect respect back. But with fear it is a one way deal,_ they_ are inferior ad you are superior that is the way of the world."_

_ I lifted my head up from my paper and smiled at the teacher she was staring at me weirdly..._

_ "Anaki... Go see the Headmaster, now." The ditzy woman said with fluttering eyelashes. _

_ I stood up and slammed my fist into the door on my way out, "Beating your ass sounds fun right now... "_

* * *

I looked up at the headmaster who was looking at me with an amused but slightly concerned smile. He sighed and shook his head before looking at me with relatively warm eyes, "Anaki... That was a very interesting retelling of what happened... Are you alright dear?"

Did he not here what I had just done?! Seriously? He's worried about me?

Idiot. Just like his fucking son.

Of course I'm fine, Tamaki and the twins had gotten a guy to restore all the stuff on my ipod I couldn't be better.

"um... Mr. Suoh no offense but what does that got too do with me being here?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well Anaki, you came to school today in black jeans and a black hoody... Not school uniform. You aren't wearing your shoes, your hair needs a good haircut I was okay with not seeing one eye but now I can barely see the tip of your nose, and your wearing sunglasses in doors. I have informants saying you come to school scarred and bruised, not only that but before you even went to class today you were seen sitting on the railing of the school roof top."

He said staring at me as if I was some charity case.

"Oh god lay off me, I had a rough night and I don't have time for YOUR bullshit... Sir", I growled tugging on my sleeves.

He caught this and raised an eyebrow, "Do you cut yourself Anaki? When is the last time you've actually eaten? Your thinner than when you first came here you know."

"Shut up! I don't need your concern leave me alone!" I shouted flinging papers off his desk.

He sighed and stood up,"Whatever your dealing with Anaki we can help."

I laughed was this guy joking? He couldn't even help his own son, let alone know the kid was suffering. I don't need him or anyone else! Fuck that shit.

"Meh shoes are over rated anyway... Sir" I stared into his eyes.

"Anaki your clearly either belmic or anemic, you look like you got ran over by a truck, and your grades are slowly diteorating to B's... I hate to see a student like you with so much potential throw away their chance to success", he looked up at me with real concern.

For a moment I felt bad.

Joking. I'm beyond feeling anything now, I decided three weeks ago when I took that razor in my hand it was better not to care than to risk actually caring and being disappointed again.

My stomach twisted violently and my head pounded and I decided to end the investigation soon.

I shrugged and licked my cracked lip, "I've been in fights before these wounds are nothing really"

He sighed, "Thats what I was afraid of, your fighting. What about the weight loss? Can you even logically explain that?"

"I don't feel hungry", I squirmed in my seat. This dude was making me feel uncomfortable, I hated it.

"And your grades? Do you need a counselor Anaki?", he asked in a sad tone as if he... Actually cared? Please. I'm just another rich bastard's daughter to him, I won't even consider it.

"All I need is a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of asprins".

* * *

**"Bullet" By Hollywood Undead**

My legs are dangling off the edge,

The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,  
I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.  
My legs are dangling off the edge,  
A stomach full of pills didn't work again,  
I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.

Gone too far and yeah I'm gone again,  
It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends,  
I'm sitting on the edge with my 2 best friends,  
Ones a bottle of pills, ones a bottle of gin,  
I'm 20 stories up, yeah I'm up at the top,  
I'll polish off this bottle, now it's pushing me off,  
Asphalt to me has never looked so soft,  
I bet my momma found my letter, now shes calling the cops,  
I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it,  
'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance,  
Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent,  
'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is,  
I've been trying too long, with too dull of a knife,  
But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice,  
I never bought a suit before in my life,  
But when you go to meet God, you know you wanna look nice.

So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow.

My legs are dangling off the edge,  
The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,  
I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone,  
My legs are dangling off the edge,  
A stomach full of pills didn't work again,  
I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.

We hit the sky, there goes the light, no more sun, why's it always night?  
When you can't sleep, well, you can't dream,  
When you can't dream, well, what's life mean?  
We feel a little pity, but don't empathize  
The old are getting older, watch a young man die,  
A Mother and a Son and someone you know, smile at each other and realize you don't,  
You don't know what happened to that kid you raised,  
What happened to the Father, who swore he'd stay?  
I didn't know 'cause you didn't say,  
Now Momma feels guilt, yeah Momma feels pain,  
When you were young, you never thought you'd die,  
Found that you could but too scared to try,  
You looked in the mirror and you said goodbye,  
Climb to the roof to see if you could fly.

So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow.

My legs are dangling off the edge,  
The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,  
I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone,  
My legs are dangling off the edge,  
A stomach full of pills didn't work again,  
I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.

I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,  
Like a bird so high,  
Oh I might just try,  
I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,  
Like a bird so high,  
Oh I might just try,  
Oh I might just try.

* * *

**Anaki POV**

_ When in school I will not speak or en intentionally mention death related matters. It is a waste of time that I should spend studying and distracting to the entire student body. I as a student should be disgraced and shameful of my behavior and am. I only wish that I could redeem myself and thus I am writing this 100 times._

"You don't actually think this will fucking fix me do you?" I snarled at the grayed haired woman before me.

She glared at me, "Your the scum of this school your type needs to be refined and polished"

I smiled as "Undead by Hollywood Undead" played and yawned leaning back in my chair and staring around the empty room it had no windows one table and a desk for the cray-cray bitch in front of me.

"Woah someone's got some sass! I'm fucking shivering!" I laughed poked my tongue out at the lady.

She puckered out her thin bottom lip scowling at me looking at me beneath small spectecal like glasses, "I don't care what you write young man, just write".

"Damn you suck at this job don't you! Probably don't even want it. I know I wouldn't" I continued to ramble on in'till she snapped and through a pen my way.

"Bitch", I muttered and looked down at my paper scrawling down some random crap.

_Hi Anaki here bitches. I bet your going to be reading this huh Mr. Suoh? Well first off:_

_1. This is cruel and unusual punishment._

_2. Why writing? Why can't I go to a group where we talk about our crappy feelings?_

_3. I HATE YOU_

_Why am I here? This old bat annoys me! She glares at me constantly, like I'm a dirty mutt, and I've got better things to do! Let me out! I can't spend all of my Studyhall period here writing shit for you! I have things to you know... Study for? What else is study hall even fucking for? Not for me to write shit about my problems to you! I know that! Get out of my business you creep its not your concern. I'm perfectly happy how couldn't I be?_

_I'm rich. I don't need you. I don't need anyone! I'm a fucking boss. Your nothing don't talk to me. I don't need you or anyone in this world to be frank. So screw off don't expect me here tomarrow I'll be out. You can tell my Uncle, I could care less what happens to me now anyway._

There.

Thats all he's getting from me, I can't believe he made me visit this stupid counselor she doesn't even know what she's doing the only problems she's probably ever dealt with are rich little girls who are like, 'I'm so depressed! Daddy won't buy me the new Channel perfume! Oh! Woe is me poor me!'.

Ugh it makes me sick... I shook my head and let my hair fall over my face sighing. I hate this place.

Wait...I didn't mean that. I don't hate this place... I gripped my knees underneath the desk in my hands looking around the bleak room staring around at the white board behind the old bat.

She looked up from her papers and sighed, "What?"

"I hurt all over", I muttered not really lying.

"Oh? Why?", she looked at me up and down.

I felt the tenseness in my stomach twinge painfully, "Because I do, thats why"

"Well thats to bad. Write." She said in a mocking tone.

Thats it! I stood up and slammed my hands against my desk,"I hurt! I fucking hurt all over my stomach, my head! Fucking everything! Now let me go to the nurse!" I shouted.

"Fine, go", and she waved me off with a hand.

I dropped my paper off on her desk and nodded to her, "Thank you"

I grinned and walked out of the classroom binder in hand, that'll give her something to think about.

** Haruhi POV:**

"...And than Anaki-sempai turned and smirked like he does. You know what I mean? Like...", a girl began in the lunch room her hair in pigtails.

"Evilly but charmingly yeah! OMG you got to see his famous smoldering look!" The other squealed as she helped her friend retell Tamaki-sempai and Kyoya-sempai the story.

"Yeah! I know right? My eyes felt like they were going to burn from just the bare glance!" She squealed back.

"Ahem. Could you please continue with the story if you would?" Kyoya said in a sick polite tone.

"Oh yeah! Sorry sempai. But anyway he like punched a hole in the door and told the teacher he like to beat her ass! If it were anyone else it would have been foolish but the way Anaki-sempai did it...", the girl swooned for a moment and blushed red.

"Was just SO HOT!", the other finished in a higher pitched squeal and I rolled my eyes.

The girls here have reached an all time low... And thats saying something.

"Thank you girls that will be all, have a good day", Tamaki winked and brushed one of their cheeks. The two made their way back to their lunch table to gossip about what Tamaki had just done no doubt.

"Well that was...", I began a bit speechless.

"~Awesome!~" The twins shouted in unison.

"That is not awe-", Tamaki began to argue.

"Aw thats no fun I thought it was cool, not for the teacher but for me, of course" a voice spoke in a chipper tone behind me.

I turned around to look at Anaki who was not in school uniform, had a large bruise on her cheek, and was... different some how. I studied her up and down and saw that her hoody was... loose not as tight as her clothing usually was not that before she looked fat before but... It looked a few sizes to big...

"Anaki come here", I patted the empty seat next to me.

She shrugged and grinned sitting next to me patting me on the shoulder, "Sup buddy"

"This is whats up. Eat" I shoved my bento to the side and set it in front of her, she grimaced and snorted.

"I can tell you haven't eaten in a while Anaki", I said in a slow comforting tone.

She rolled her eyes, "What are you my warden?"

"No. I'm your friend and your FRIEND wants you to eat", I said smiling at her gently.

"No one said you were my friend Ha-ru-hi", she said in drawn out pauses.

"Well your father commands that you-", Tamaki began.

"I don't have a father. Idiot" she muttered thinking no one heard her, but I did.

"Your not my Dad!" She said quickly causing Tamaki to fall to the ground in depression.

Huni- sempai began to blubber, "If you don't eat than you'll starve and than you'll die!". I winked at Huni-sempai, he was doing a great job.

Anaki sighed and pulled out her ipod putting the headphones on her head and turning the music all the way up you could hear it faintly from where I was, she dug a spoon lazily in some rice and vegetables and munched sighing. I watched her skeptically in'till she had shoveled everything in her mouth.

"There ya go beautiful," she winked and yawned.

"Haru- kun I'm sleeeepeh", she murmured and slammed her forehead against the table.

"Well you should've went to bed earlier Anaki I told you its unhealthy to stay up all night", Kyoya said looking over at the girl.

"WWWAAAAHHH T.T so mean Kyo-kyo", she blubbered dramatically.

Kyoya smirked and reached over patting Anaki on the head, "Don't be such a drama queen... Thats Tamaki's job".

The hosts and I suddenly all started laughing Tamaki himself even shared in the good humor and I felt a layer of just relief fall upon all of us. We were finaly all together and laughing just as we should be. Now I know why Tamaki's so obsessed with being a family. if I'd lost everything like Tamaki- sempai... I'd have gone crazy... But Tamaki- sempai pulled through... I smiled, this is how life is supposed to be.

* * *

** Authorsnote: HAPPY CHAPTER YAY! Well... Excuse me... Happy ending. I have a good friend of mine with me at the moment who helped me with this ending. I love it! All I'm good at are really depressing, dramatic, and dark writings. I hope to try a little LOVE ;) soon... Who knows maybe Anaki will have a little make out scene... Definately a make out scene anyway thanks for all the reviews and the encouragement you've all given me! LOVE YA!**

** - Lirara xox**


End file.
